Me and you
by ohlalarisse
Summary: Moments we didn't get to see on the show.
1. Rings

**The first time the other doctors see April's engagement ring.**

* * *

"Wow! Be careful with that thing Kepner, you could take someone's eye out," Yang says mockingly as April sits besides Jackson on the cafeteria table he's sharing with her and Karev.

"Got something to prove Avery?" Alex adds eyeing the ring on April's left hand. The huge ring Jackson gave her the night before, which she had told him was completely unnecessary, but that she accepted anyway because it was beautiful and as he said to her, she couldn't reject a present.

"Must be overcompensating for something," Cristina teases leering at them across the table, "spill the beans Kepner, the pretty boy is bad in bed."

April tries to stop her blushing, Jackson just rolls his eyes at her, "shut up Yang," he says as Meredith puts her tray on the table and sits on an empty spot.

"Who's bad in bed?" she asks, causing April blush to deepen.

"Avery apparently," Karev answers between mouthfuls of pasta. "Look at the rock on Kepner's finger, Yang believes he's overcompensating."

Jackson throws his napkin at him as Cristina cackles across the table. "Nobody is overcomp..." April starts to say before stopping herself, realizing that anything she says will only make it worse.

Yang smirks, "so the sex's good then? Are you sure? You don't exactly have any other references, do you Mary?" she asks causing both her and Alex to laugh loudly.

"Ha ha, you are hilarious Yang," Jackson scoffs as April rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her meal.

Meredith chuckles. "It's a very nice ring," she says to them.

The read head smiles. "Thank you, Mer," she says. "I mean I know it's a little over the top, I told you it was," she glares at her husband before continuing, "I mean it's totally unnecessary and extravagant and I'm terrified of losing it, I can't use gloves with this thing and..."

"Hey!" Jackson lightly bumps his shoulder with hers interrupting her rant, "we already talked about it, it's a present, you can't return a present and you can't complain about it either." He quickly pecks her cheek and she smiles in response.

"I know, did I say thank you?" she asks him playfully.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, you could try to refresh my memory," he flirts back tugging gently on a lock of her hair.

"And I'm out! Before you two make me barf," Alex exclaims raising from the table, making them remember that they are not in fact alone at the moment, he gives them an exasperated look before leaving as Cristina pretends to shove her fingers down her throat making gagging noises and Meredith chuckles in response.

* * *

**AN: First attempt at writing fan-fiction, especially in English, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's not my first language, but I tried to edit it carefully.**

**I intend to continue this as a series of one-shots of missing moments of Grey's episodes, so if you are interested let me know and maybe give me a prompt ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A quiet night at home

**Post 10 x 24, a quiet night at home.**

* * *

Jackson softly caresses April's belly over her T-shirt, her still very flat belly, as they lie on the couch next to each other watching some chick flick he's not really paying any attention to. When they got home from the hospital his wife declared that night to be "movie night" and promptly chose a DVD as he ordered pizza with extra everything per her instructions.

_Hello pregnancy cravings,_ he thinks.

She's nested on his side concentrated in the movie, but he is much more interested in her. In the past few days, ever since he helped Arizona deliver a baby the day of the Mall gas explosion, he's been much more conscious about the fact she's carrying a baby inside her, _his baby._

Not that he didn't realize that before, but it was like in the moment he saw the tiny baby he helped to come to the world he became aware that he was going to actually be a father in a few months, that he in fact had helped to create a tiny new human that was currently growing inside his wife.

He is kind of awed, being a doctor and knowing the whole process doesn't diminish it, in fact it only makes it even more amazing to him.

"You are staring, again" his wife says glancing his way.

Her voice takes him out of his daydreams. "Huh?"

April turns to face him. "In the past few days you've been staring at me, or my stomach to be more accurate. Is not noticeable yet, is it?" She looks down at her belly, trying to see what he finds so interesting about it, it looks the same to her.

Jackson shakes his head, "no, not yet, but I don't know... our baby is growing in there, I keep waiting for something to make it evident," he presses his hand more firmly against her his piercing eyes concentrated on the action causing her insides to flutter, "there's a tiny human inside you, someone we made together, a part of both of us. It's completely amazing if you think about it for a minute."

Their eyes meet and the emotion she sees in his is enough to take her breath away. Sometimes, he can be extremely sweet. She strokes his cheek, loving the feeling of his stubble against her skin. "You are really happy about this," she states surprised.

He's told her he is happy about the baby, but a part of her has been worried nonetheless, that maybe it was too soon after their wedding and with the problems they'd been having, it was not the best timing.

Locking his arms around her he brings her closer, "of course I am, sweetheart," Jackson tells her. "It was kind of unexpected and I guess we both thought we'd had more time to ourselves first, to figure everything out, but we'll get over the difficulties together as they come. I'm happy about this, you?"

Pressing closer against her husband's body she kisses his neck softly, "I'm ecstatic," she answers. He presses his lips against her temple in response, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"So what do you think, boy or girl?" she inquires.

Jackson shrugs, "I don't know, it sounds really cliched, but I don't really care, I just want the baby to be healthy."

"Really? So, you don't want a mini Jackson to take to basketball and baseball games and play sports and all that?" April teases.

He pinches her side lightly causing her to giggle and squirm in his arms. "It doesn't matter," he assures her, "if we have a boy I'll teach him to play sports, take him to games, buy him thousands of sneakers and teach him to be a nice guy."

She can almost see it, a miniature of him with bright eyes and a mischievous smile running around their home, playing games with his daddy, getting into all kinds of trouble.

He smiles at her before continuing, "and if we have a girl I'll teach her to play sports, take her to games, buy her thousands of sneakers and teach her how to punch any guy that comes near a five foot radius, you'll have to take care of the nice part. We'll also move to the desert in that case and return to Seattle when she turns thirty or forty so she can start dating."

She laughs in response and swats his arm. "No violence! And I'm completely serious," he says maneuvering her so that her arms are trapped against her body by his while suppressing a smile,"I'll probably get a shotgun too, you know, just as a precaution."

She pecks his lips. "I hope for your peace of mind that she's more like me than you then, if I remember correctly you once said something about being sixteen and two girls and..." he quickly presses his hand against her lips stopping her mid speech.

"Don't remind me," he says dejectedly, as she playfully bites his fingers in retaliation, "we are definitely moving to the desert if the baby is a girl and she's not allowed to date until I'm dead. Make that until after ten years of my death"

April rolls her eyes at him and mumbles against his fingers, "whatever you say, honey."

He drops his hand. "I'm serious, you know."

"I know you are."

"Deadly serious."

"Got it!"

"Stop patronizing me," he says sullenly dropping his head on her shoulder, "it would be just my luck to have a daughter, as beautiful as her mom," he hugs her tighter and shudders,"just the thought of all those creepy hormonal ridden idiots that will try to corrupt her, I'm not letting any of them near her. I know what they think, I was one!"

_You still are_, April thinks, _but well... no complaints from me there_.

"Yes, just build a tower and lock her inside then," April mocks back. "Besides if she's anything like her mom, you have until she's like 28 before you have to start worrying, not that's really likely to happen being your child."

He raises his head to glare at her. "Hey! I might not have been a saint, but I wasn't Alex Karev either," he huffs. "And there's nothing wrong with having safe sex..." he says, seeing April arched eyebrows he hastens to add, "except for any daughters of mine until they are at least thirty... or never, on second thought."

April rolls her eyes again, "your eyes might get stuck like that, you know," he mutters.

She ignores his teasing. "Following your logic my father should have shot you when he officially met you, first for corrupting me and then for stopping my wedding and running away with me."

"Yes! He should have! I'm really lucky to be alive right now." Jackson sighs, "that poor man, four daughters, four!" Then he smirks at her,"as for the corrupting part, I'm not exactly sure who was the corrupted and who did the corrupting, I clearly remember..."

April hits him in the chest. "Oh shut up," she orders him wrapping her arms around his neck, "we don't even know if the baby is a girl, you'll have to deal with your double standards when the time comes."

He brings her closer, burying his face in her neck. "You'll have to find ways to distract me by then, in fact" he says as he presses light kisses along neck, "I think I need to be distracted right now."

She closes her eyes, melting in his embrace. "I can think of a thing or two," she hums.

* * *

AN: This one is a little bit longer, Jackson is kind of OOC but well... hope you like it anyway.

Thanks for reading! More soon...


	3. Proper date

**Proper Date**

* * *

April walks inside the attending's lounge where Arizona and Cristina are having lunch.

"The interns are driving me crazy! Were we so incompetent when we first started?" April asks sitting next to the peds surgeon, she deposits three wrapped sandwiches on the table. "What? They aren't all for me!" she says in response to their questioning looks.

"You, probably yes, I on the other hand have always been amazing" Yang answers as she eats out of a plastic container, "this lasagna is freaking delicious by the way," she adds pointing at it with her fork.

April arches her eyebrows, "whose lunch did you steal this time?"

The brunette shrugs, "don't know," she mutters between bites.

Arizona chimes in, "what happened with your interns?"

Those damn interns, April thinks. She woke up in a really good mood that morning, it started to go south as soon as she arrived at the hospital. Opening her water bottle she takes a sip before answering.

"Besides trying to get out of covering the pit because of some fancy surgery they wanted to see, one was too busy making googly eyes to every male attending near a ten foot radios to pay the least bit of attention to her patients and..."

"It's the longing for the unattainable, all those hot shot doctors around and she can't have any of them, according to the new rules and all that," Yang says smirking "you should be more understanding of the poor girl Kepner, or was the pretty boy one of her targets? Is that what's really bothering you?"

April makes a mocking face at her in response while unwrapping her sandwich. Arizona laughs, "to be a young hormonal intern again! I remember how it used to be, you should too!" she teases.

"Right...but in any case..."

At that moment a nervous looking intern comes barging into the room, the three women turn to look at the distressed girl. "Dr Yang!" the petite blonde exclaims out of breath, "we... I.. I...we..." she vacillates clearly terrified.

Yang arches her eyebrows. "Use your words," she says to the mumbling girl.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dr. Yang... sorry. I... We lost... we lost Mrs. Michael!" she finally manages to explain.

"Who?" Cristina asks confused.

The intern cringes and wrings her hand anxiously. "Mrs Mich... Mrs. monster in law!"

A look of recognition crosses over Yang's face. "Oh her! She has surgery is in less than an hour, you were supposed to be prepping her up."

The blond cringes again. "I'm sorry Dr..." Yang stands up exasperated. "Kepner, I take it back, you are right, they are completely incompetent. Come on, mopey, let's go." She storms out of the room, the terrified intern quickly following behind.

"Mopey?" Arizona wonders amused.

April chuckles. "She renames her interns. Her patients too apparently, but I received that patient when she first came into the ER, she deserves that nickname."

Arizona nods in understanding and keeps eating her lunch as April adds, "the daughter in law is terrified of her and the son doesn't say a word when his mother mistreats his wife, I don't know how she tolerates it."

"Poor girl," Robbins says.

"Yeah."

April bites into her sandwich and chews slowly wondering where Jackson might be, the other two sandwiches are for him after all, he was supposed to meet her there, he texted her when she was coming and said he was on his way too.

"Speaking of in laws, how did your parents take the news of your marriage? Have you told them? I never asked," Arizona questions.

The redhead sighs. "Well, as good as can be expected. I called them the day after, my mom cried, but they weren't shocked or anything. I guess they kind of saw it coming, after the runway bride thing. They told my sisters, I haven't talked to any them yet."

Arizona giggles, "I would have paid good money to see your sisters' faces when they found out."

"I know, me too." She is still kind of upset with her sisters, she loves them, but the way they've always treated her, makes her resent them. She would've like to see their faces when they found out that "Ducky" married the guy with whom she'd run out of her wedding. The very hot, gorgeous, handsome guy. Their words, not hers, not that she disagreed.

"Have you told mama Avery?"

"Jackson called her, I'm so not looking forward to that visit," April cringes. Catherine Avery is a very intimidating woman and had always made April a little nervous, before it was mostly due to her admiration for woman and her successful carrier as a surgeon, but now she has a whole bunch of new reasons.

Arizona smiles encouragingly. "She used to like you, well before you ran off your wedding and married her only son," seeing April grim face she adds, "I'm making it worse, am I not? I'm gonna change the subject now, Sofia is learning Spanish as well as English, it has always amazed me how the languages don't get mixed up later..." her beeper goes off interrupting her, "911! I have to go. See you later!" she says running out of the room.

Now alone, April starts to wonder where Jackson might be, taking out her cell she starts tipping a message just as he walks in.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Bailey cornered me to talk about the budget for her research project, I couldn't get away," he explains.

She smiles as he presses a quick kiss on her lips before sitting next to her. "Here," she says pushing the wrapped up sandwiches on the table in his direction, "these are for you, with extra mustard."

Taking one he starts unwrapping it, "Thanks, I'm starving. What time does you shift end today? Four?"

"Five," she answers watching him take a huge bite out of his sandwich and chewing quickly. Boys and their table manners, she thinks.

He swallows and stealing her water bottle drinks what's left of it. "I get out at four, I'll wait for you. Maybe we can go out to dinner, are you up for it?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Avery?" she teases.

"Yes Mrs. Avery I think I am," he flirts back giving her a seductive smile.

April wrinkles her nose. "Mrs. Avery?"

"Too weird?"

"Don't know, maybe a little."

Jackson nods. "Yeah, it kind of is. You are though, Mrs. Avery I mean," he clarifies, raising his hand towards her, he moves a lock of hair from her face putting it behind her ear, he gently cups her face and his thumb traces small circles on her cheek.

April smiles and rests her hand above his holding it in place. "I know, but it still sounds strange," she says, "Mrs. Avery is your mom!"

He shudders, he doesn't want to compare his wife to his mother. And he was definitely not thinking of his mother when he called April Mrs. Avery, not at all.

"Wrong! My mother is Dr. Avery, never forget the doctor part, is essential. You on the other hand may be Dr. Kepner, but you are also Mrs. Avery," he explains meaning every word, but he can't resist teasing her so he goes on, "in fact I think I'm gonna start referring to you only as that from now on. I'm also gonna inform the hospital staff later, so they can do the same."

Shoving his hand off her face she hits him in the chest lightly. "Shut up," she orders.

Jackson smirks at her. "I'm serious. You used to call Meredith Mrs. Shepherd, remember? I bet she'll love this."

She grimaces clearly embarrassed. "I really annoyed her, didn't I? It wasn't intentional. It kind of just came out like that."

"So, dinner?" He asks again changing the subject.

Smiling brightly she nods. "Yes, I'd love to. Where are we going? Did you have something in mind? Fancy dinner, as in jacket and tie kind of dinner? Or something more laid-back?"

Moving closer he whispers in her ear. "The wear a sexy dress kind of dinner," she hits him in the stomach making him wince. "Or a pretty dress, whatever you like. You know this is domestic violence, don't you?"

She frowns. "Don't joke about that."

"Sorry," he kisses her softly. "How about Italian?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll make reservations."

* * *

April looks at her reflection in the mirror as she applies the finishing touches to her make up. She straightens her dress. Not to bad, she thinks. Pretty dress it is, sorry Jackson.

"Babe are you ready?" he asks coming into the bedroom. He's wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt,no tie. He looks amazing and it only took him ten minutes top, this is so unfair, April thinks.

"Yes, I am. Let me grab my purse and we can go," she answers turning to leave.

As she passes near him he extends his arm blocking her path and brings her closer. "You look amazing," he tells her. And she does, she looks beautiful in her deep blue dress, it ends just above her knees and the modest neckline only shows her collarbones that he finds strangely alluring.

"Maybe we should stay in," he suggests kissing that spot on her neck, just below her ear that he knows she loves.

"Mmmm no," she disagrees, but at the same time angles her head giving him more access to her neck, he wraps his arms around her and brings her closer pressing her against the length of his body.

"Why not?" he whispers and then suckles at her pulse point making her shiver.

"You are not playing fair," she complains with a sigh.

"Never, but I promised you dinner. So I'm gonna be a gentleman and behave," he says pressing one final kiss against her skin before letting her go.

Once they're settled in the car driving towards the restaurant she asks him where they are going.

"Warren recommended it to me, said he took Bailey there a few times," Jackson answers as he stops at a red light.

"Oh! okay," she glances sideways at him, "you know, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on?"

He shrugs. "One of my patients today, she was talking to her friend about her first date with her husband, how she knew immediately he was the one, she said it's one of her most precious memories and she'll never forget it, they met when they were like nineteen or something and she is like seventy now. It made me realize that I never took you out on a proper date, ever."

He kind of feels bad about it, on top of every other thing they managed to messed up in their relationship until they got married, he feels guilty about being a crappy boyfriend, if that's what he was, during the short time they "dated".

"You are sweet," she says to him, she always knew he was a good guy, caring and compassionate, even if he was kind of a jerk at times, but sometimes she sees a side of him she never suspected it existed, a sweet side she hopes only she gets to know.

"No I'm not, I'm manly and strong and handsome and very very manly, but not sweet, never sweet," he answers faking offence. She just smiles in response and rest her hand on top of his.

They arrive at the restaurant and after he parks the car he orders her to stay put as he goes around and opens the door for her.

"I'm getting the whole deal," she says taking hold of the arm he is offering to her.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," Jackson answers guiding her inside the building.

They give the hostesses their name and soon they are situated at their table. Their waiter arrives, introducing himself he offers them the menus and gives them time to decide, the next few minutes are spend perusing the great variety of courses and wines that are offered, when the waiter returns they place their order and soon they are alone again.

"The place is really nice, very elegant." April comments looking around. The place exudes sophistication, hardwood floors, wood paneled walls and numerous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, it is a little too pretentious, but nice.

Jackson nods in agreement. "Yes, I hope the food is actually good too."

"I'm so glad tomorrow is our day off and I'm specially glad that you practically own the hospital and can arrange for our days off to actually match," April says.

He smiles. "Yes, it has it advantages, doesn't it? Rough day today?" he asks.

"Yes, but let's talk about anything else."

The waiter appears bringing their wine, he serves them and quietly disappears.

"Efficient fellow, isn't he?" Jackson jokes, April nods amused.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow? Or do you feel like having a lazy day and doing nothing?"

He takes a sip of his wine. "Do you even know what a lazy day is?"

"Of course I do," she answers.

"You are always doing one thing or another, let's just see how we wake up tomorrow."

They keep discussing the possible plans for the next day and soon the waiter arrives with their food.

"This is delicious," April says after taking a bite of her ravioli, "yours?"

"Really good," he answers.

They continue eating, pausing between bites to discuss one thing or another until they finish their food.

"I think we should take some time off soon, go on a holiday somewhere, we never got a proper honeymoon. Where would you like to go?" Jackson asks, the idea has been on his mind for some time, but one thing or another always came up, maybe they would find the right time soon.

"Really?" April says exited, "oh! There're tons of places I've always wanted to visit, I don't know..."

Jackson chuckles at her eagerness. "Well maybe we could start with one, where do you want to go the most? Anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere?" she pauses to consider, "Europe maybe, Paris and Rome particularly."

"We could go to Europe," he agrees, "I was thinking more in the lines of sun, emerald waters, white sand and you in a bikini on a remote island, but maybe some other time."

He gives her that piercing look that makes her insides flutter and her skin raise with goosebumps, the look that says I want to do very very bad things to you or very good things, depending of how you choose to look at it.

"That sounds nice too," she replies blushing, "it sounds perfect."

He smiles, he knows what he's doing to her. "We'll see. Do you want dessert or should I ask for the check?"

"No, just take me home," she says.

"Mmm, only after the first date, Miss I'm not that kind of man," he exclaims.

"Maybe I can make you change you mind," she suggests.

"I'm sure you can."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Through her eyes

**Through her eyes**

* * *

The moonlight filtering through the window illuminates the otherwise dark room. She lies on her side facing her sleeping husband, her eyes, now used to the darkness, roam his form.

Sometimes she likes to watch him.

This is not a recent development to be honest, it started when they first met, back then when they were a couple of fresh faced interns at Mercy West.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Avery," he introduced himself as he shook her hand and all she could focus on were his eyes, beautiful piercing blue-green eyes that seemed to see right through her. "April, April Kepner," she stammered in response while cringing internally at her awkwardness. And when he smiled at her she was a goner.

At first she was always self-conscious and awkward around him, stammering and babbling nonsense, blushing without reason. She used to glance at him when he was in the same room. She noticed how handsome he was, his smiles, the polite one and the gorgeous smile that illuminated his whole face and made her want to smile in response. And then kiss him, badly.

So she watched him and doing so she learnt a lot. She realized he was more than a pretty face, he was kind to his patients, he was dedicated to being a good doctor. He was funny, even though sometimes he was kind of a jerk. And he was nice, mostly.

She tried to avoid it, but around him she felt like a stupid schoolgirl with her first crush. None of her friends said anything about it though, so she hoped it wasn't as noticeable as she thought it was and he never said a thing either, so maybe he didn't notice or he was polite about it. Or he didn't care.

Then as time went by and they got to know each other, her initial crush diminished. When they became friends, she accepted that there was never going to be anything more between them. They were too different, their expectations about relationships didn't match, she had her faith that no one knew about, he didn't believe in anything and most of all, she felt he was out of her league. So, they were just friends and she was okay with it.

That didn't mean she stop watching him because frankly he was beautiful and she could appreciate beauty in a totally objective way she told herself, it was merely platonic, it still kind of stung when she saw him with other girls though.

So she thought she was over it, but she kept watching him, sue her.

Through the years of their internship and residency they became closer, they were not the best friends in the world, but they were in good terms. Then the merger came and it brought them closer, Jackson, Reed, Charles and her, they were the only ones of their year to make the cut. It was them against the Seattle Grace's doctors. The invaders versus the hosts.

Then she got fired.

And she was hired back.

She doesn't want to remember that time.

Or the shooting, where she lost two of her friends.

After that she and Jackson became closer, she felt he was her only real friend. The other doctors never completely accepted her, she knew they found her annoying, they still find her annoying, she didn't care because at least she had him.

Through it all, she kept watching him, she felt protective of him, she saw him struggle to find what he was really good at, what he was passionate about, she witnessed as he chased after a girl that was clearly not over her ex and only used him as a distraction. She watched as he decided to put himself first. She felt proud of him.

She still doesn't quite know what came over her the night before their boards, what made her decide to take a chance, threw caution and her believes to the wind and literally jumped his bones. Maybe she was tired of being different, of feeling behind of all the people her age. He was her friend and he was attractive and she used to have a crush on him, so why not?

It was great, he was great, amazing, sweet and caring. Everything a girl could wish for her first time. Still her insecurities and the guilt of failing to keep her promise to wait for marriage won, so she pushed him away.

Then she failed her boards.

And she got fired, again.

The plane accident happened and they lost more friends.

She went home and thought he left Seattle too.

She came back, he was there.

She failed to keep her promise, over and over again.

Through their short and messy relationship she still watched him, she felt more entitled or maybe justified for doing it, he was her sort of boyfriend so maybe it was okay, but she still tried to be discreet about it.

Every time she saw him she wanted him, so she had him, at lot.

Guilt.

Guilt.

Guilt.

_This is the last time_, they kept saying, it never was. They kept running in circles, never quite embracing what they had and never really letting go.

The pregnancy scare made everything real. There could be consequences to their actions and she wasn't sure she was ready to face them, even less alone. He was great about it, though. When he proposed at first she was shocked, but then it felt right. So she said yes. Maybe they could do it, they could have it all, the career, the big house with white picket fence and the happy family. Maybe they would be alright, even if they had gone a little backwards getting there. But the doubts where still there, what if he regretted it later, what if years later he felt trapped and resented her or their child, she wondered.

So when the results where negative she felt relieved and she expressed it vehemently, thinking he would feel the same. It was maybe one of the few times she failed to see him clearly. He was hurt and he was angry. She realized he'd really wanted everything, with her. She hurt him, but instead of fighting for them, he walked away and she let him.

She resigned herself to watch him from a distance once again. This time she didn't even pretend not to. It was not her right anymore, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes when their gazes met, she saw longing in his eyes too, it still wasn't enough.

She saw as he did a much better job moving on. It hurt, a lot. If it was so easy for him, his feelings for her might not have been too deep. Sometimes she hated him or his stupid intern, other times she hated herself. It was better they had broken up, it would have ended badly anyway. That was her mantra.

Moving on was good. It was healthy.

She tried to do the same, she thought she did.

They agreed to try to be friends again, it was never the same.

Then that bus exploded and for a moment she thought he died, she felt she died along with him. She realized she wasn't over him, she didn't want to be. She had something good and healthy and someone who shared her faith and beliefs, she still wanted Jackson. So she told him and he rejected her, he said things that made her question herself.

She settled, she chose to be mature and healthy and accepted the other guy because she liked him and she loved him, in a way.

She still watched him and it hurt. Some days more, other days a little less, but it didn't go away. Maybe it never would and it was okay because she was getting everything she'd ever wanted, right?

On the day of her wedding as she saw him standing in the middle of the aisle telling he loved her and asking her if she felt the same her surprise was real. She didn't see that coming, so maybe she wasn't as good as she thought at reading him. A million thoughts went through her mind at that moment, the people she would hurt, the promises she would break, what was the right thing to do for everyone.

In the end, she could only do the right thing for herself, so she took off her ring and gave it back asking for forgiveness.

She sprinted towards Jackson and taking his offered hand they ran.

Where? She didn't know. She didn't care.

Then reality set in. What they did, all they people they hurt in the process.

She freaked out and he reassured her.

He proposed.

She accepted.

They got married.

It wasn't in a field, there weren't any butterflies, they didn't have any family with them. It still felt right. And that night, when he made love to her after so long, she knew without a doubt that she had made the best decision, nothing would ever feel as right.

And here they are, hours after their hasty wedding.

She watches as his chest raises and falls slowly with each breath, his body partially covered by the sheet, one of his arms is under the pillow the other extended towards her as if he's trying to reach her, even in sleep. His face is relaxed, his full lips slightly parted. The soft light that enters through the window gives him an almost ethereal appearance.

She wonders if he is dreaming and what he could be dreaming about.

She still can't believe they got married. He is her husband, he said he loves her a hundred times already. And she loves him so much, she can say it whenever she wants and she can also touch him and kiss him and make love to him.

She's tired, her eyes feel heavy and she's been fighting sleep for hours.

But she doesn't want to fall asleep just yet.

She wants to watch him.

So she does.

Because sometimes, she likes to watch him.

And now, she can.

Because he is hers.

At last.

* * *

AN: This was a little different. I wanted to try a different writing style.

Does it work? Is it understandable? Did you like it or was it annoying? Let me know, I would appreciate the feedback


	5. Supply closet activity

**Inside the supply closet**

* * *

"So, how do you suppose should we break the news?" April asks as they walk together down the corridor. He is right after all, keeping their marriage secret is proving to be more and more difficult as time passes. Besides forgetting to take off their rings before coming to work, it is hard remembering you are not supposed to touch each other, or stand to close or simply smile when the other is in the same room.

Jackson glances sideways at her. "We should probably inform the board first, so they don't think that this was an attempt to bend the rules or anything like that."

"Right! Do you think they'll take it well?" April questions. Having to worry not only about what people might say when they find out they married after running out of her other wedding, now they have to worry about breaking the new rules about 'fraternization' between co-workers that were implemented on the hospital. Even if they don't strictly apply to them.

Jackson shrugs, "It doesn't really matters...come here." He takes her hand and opening the nearest door drags her quickly inside the supply closet, taking her by surprise.

"Hey! what are you doing?"

Closing the door he turns towards her smiling and softly caresses the side of her face. "Privacy," he explains, "it really doesn't matter how they take it April, we're married everyone will just have to deal with it. We'll apologize to those who deserve it for what we did wrong, but not for this." As he speaks he brings her closer, surrounding her with his arms.

She knows he's right, they don't have to explain or justify themselves to every person in this hospital. They just have to apologize to the people they hurt with their actions and then try to move on. It's difficult not to care though, about what other people say or how they treat you. They've been kind of universally disliked lately and she doesn't want to imagine how much worse it will be when they finally break the news that they are married. At least they'll have each other.

April rests her hands on his chest. "You are right, but everyone was finally starting to let go. And the whispers and stares were beginning to stop and now..." she says.

"They'll soon forget about it and find something new to gossip about, people have done worse in this hospital and they'll eventually do worse again. We'll be old news quickly," he states smiling.

"You're awful," she says hitting him lightly on the chest. His playful mood is starting to bring hers up.

He grins."I'm realistic. Stop worrying about about what everyone will say, we'll deal with it when we need to." Gently he starts pushing her backwards, his hands find their way below her shirt and he slowly caresses her back.

April raises her eyebrows, eyeing him warily. "What are you doing?" She knows what he's trying to do and he knows they are not supposed to do it in the hospital, they decided it was too risky.

"Well, since we're already here and all alone," he says in a mellow tone. Still walking her backwards he buries his head on her neck and starts planting soft kisses along her jaw.

"No," she moans in response, but angles her head to give him more access. "We agreed that the hospital was off limits, somebody could come in any minute." Regardless, she raises her arms wrapping them around his neck effectively pressing herself closer against his body. Because well, she's only human.

"No they won't," he denies. He sucks on her pulse point making her shiver and then gently bites her earlobe.

April pushes against him and he moves back slightly to look at her. "Jackson! We're not having sex in a supply closet!"

"Again," he says grinning.

Her face colors. "Okay, not again. This one doesn't even have a lock."

"I'll remember to bring it up to the board." He smiles smugly at her. Scowling she punches him on the shoulder making him wince. "Hey! Okay, okay, no sex. Can I at least make out with my brilliant, gorgeous wife?"

He gives her his patented look, all smoldering eyes and sexy smile. She knows what he's doing, he knows she knows. She smiles coyly at him. "Well maybe a little."

Smiling in response he brings her closer pressing her mouth against his, he moves his right hand into her hair loosening her hair bun and lifts his left to cradle her face, holding her in place. His tongue invades her mouth and she runs her fingers over his face relishing in the taste of him. His hands move down her body to the hem of her top and he starts raising it.

She pushes back stopping his hands progress up, "hey!" she exclaims.

"What? It's hot in here," he says and quickly takes off his own shirt before grabbing hers again, tugging it to bring her against him, "here let me help you with yours, wouldn't want you to suffer a heat stroke." _Boy am I_ _lucky_, she thinks eyeing him. She's very distracted by his naked chest, all defined muscles and smooth caramel skin, her hands move eagerly along it.

"Aren't you helpful," she mocks him raising her arms as he lifts her top over her head and throws it somewhere behind him.

"Of course." He holds her against his bare chest and dropping his hands down to her thighs lifts her up suddenly making her squeal with delight. She wraps her legs around his waist and nuzzling her neck he carries her behind a shelf and pushes her back against the opposite one. She circles his neck with her arms and brings his lips to hers kissing him passionately. He groans in response and presses tighter against her.

The sound of the door opening and closing make them freeze. They stare at each other wide-eyed, holding their breaths as they try to remain quiet and listen to the voices of the newcomers. So much for their secret little marriage bubble, thinks April while fervently praying they don't need anything from back there.

_"...are adults, we love each other. They can go screw themselves," a man's voice says. A voice she recognizes._

"Alex," April anxiously mouths to Jackson, he nods in response. The shelf squeaks under their combined weight and they wince, Jackson takes a step back to prevent making more noise, but the self's content rattles as he does.

_"What was that?" asks a woman this time, Jo most likely, April figures._

Jackson puts April down and shrugs apologetically, no escape now. Better get out there before they come looking for the source of the noise and found them like this, shirtless and in a very compromising position. Not that that would make the situation much worse.

_"Somebody in there?" Alex yells annoyed._

_Jackson steps from behind the self and is received by incredulous looks on the other doctors faces. "Hey, guys. Wanna just hand me my shirt?"_

_"Mine too," April says embarrassed peaking behind him at Jo's astonished face and Alex's exasperated one, evidently they didn't see this coming, at least they managed to deceive everybody until now. "Hi," she says to them._

_"Appreciate it," Jackson adds._

_Jo snorts in indignation and turns her back on them to look at Alex, who smirks in disbelief, "come on, let's get out of here," he tells her. They turn to leave, but the door opens suddenly causing Jo to cry out as they find themselves in front of Dr. Webber's astonished face, April quickly hides behind Jackson. It could get worse after all, she realizes._

_"Dr. Webber, this isn't what it looks like," says Jackson quickly while April and Jo remain silent and Alex looks everywhere, but at the older doctor. Frowning Webber shakes his head clearly at lost for words and making a dismissive gesture with his hand he leaves closing door behind him._

"Awkward," April whispers to herself as Jackson lifts their shirts from the floor and hands her hers, they quickly put them on. As if this could get anymore embarrassing, of all the people in the hospital they had to be caught by Dr. Webber, former chief and Catherine Avery's boyfriend. The only way this could be any worse is to have been caught by Jackson's mother herself.

_"Well, I'm fired," Jo states._

_"You're not fired," April tells her righting her clothes._

_"You're not, you're an attending, I'm an expendable resident," she answers aggravated._

_Alex shakes his head, "the rules are just a dumb thing on paper to cover the board's ass. No one actually cares," he says trying to placate his girlfriend. Or no one follows them to be more accurate, she wants to add, but senses it's not the best time to give her input. It's a very sore topic between them apparently._

_While adjusting his shirt Jackson intercedes, "well, speaking as the hypocritical member of the board in the room, the board cares." April glances at him, he's not as perceptive as her obviously, 'sensitive subject' dear secret husband she wants to say to him._

_Alex looks at them irked, case in point. "Since when are the two of you still doing it?" he asks and Jo snorts crossing her arms._

_"Since the wedding," Jackson answers unabashedly. She tries not to grimace. No, not tactful at all, there is a thing as to much information._

_"Nice," says Alex in a tone that clearly indicates that he considers it anything but._

_Jo glares a Jackson, "what?" he asks her._

_"I'm deciding whether this makes me hate you more or less," Jo explains and in response to their questioning faces she adds, "more."_

_He shakes his head slightly, no surprises there. April smiles, considering the time to be as good as any to begin to share the news about their marriage, "hey well, since we have you guys here there's something that we wanted to sha..."_

_"Oh no, no" Jackson interrupts bringing her closer. Now is not the best time to start telling people. Jo might try to murder him._

_Jo eyes them vexed. "You think he's still out there?"_

_Alex sighs, "there's only one way to find out." He turns and opening the door he leans out and looks both ways, he nods at her as his beeper goes off and after pausing briefly to read it he and Jo leave in separate direction_s _without looking back._

_"You guys wanna close the... no?" Jackson says to their retreating backs. He skips to the door and closing it turns to April behind him, he promptly lifts her up and carries her behind the shelf making her giggle. _He pushes her against it and starts pressing kisses her along her neck. April holds on to him and strokes the back of his head and neck.

When he begins to lift her top again, she stops him. "Hey! You are not taking off my top again."

"You left me before," he whines against her throat.

She huffs. "Yes and we know how that turned out." The last thing they need is a repeat performance of the last few minutes, who knows who could be the next person to visit the supply closet.

"OK, I can manage with your shirt on," he says shamelessly while sucking lightly below her ear, he presses himself closer and his hands stroke her sides moving slowly up, their destination quite evident.

"Jackson! I told you, not in the hospital," she chides him halfheartedly, putting her hands on top of his to stop their advance, her resistance wearing off, fast. _We shouldn't_, she says to herself, _but we could_ other part of her answers.

"Yeah okay," he answers absently and continues his ministrations on her neck, moving his hands below her shirt he caresses her bare skin. She shivers and goosebumps erupts on her skin in response to his touch.

"You're not listening to me," she complains as he keeps slowly driving her crazy, if he doesn't stop soon she'll get past the point of caring and then, well, other people might still come in. _And that's bad, really bad,_ she reminds herself.

"I totally am," he says softly biting her earlobe. She moans in response and is very tempted to allow him to continue, but the thought that they could be found in a compromising position, again, sobers her up. In fact, they could already be in trouble, if Webber, Alex or Jo tell anyone the news will fly around the hospital at the speed of light. By now half the hospital may know.

"Do you think they're gonna tell on us?" she asks him.

"Could you pay attention? I'm trying to seduce you right now, your lack of interest is kind of offensive," Jackson groans and continues kissing along her neck.

She snorts amused. "Jackson, the mood was killed the moment your mother's boyfriend caught us without out shirts on and with two other doctors in the same room." Really, how can he still be in the mood, she wonders.

"You had to mention my mother!" He shudders and retreats eyeing her with annoyance. She gives him and apologetic smile and caresses his face gently.

"Sorry." She presses a light kiss against his lips.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you'll make it up to make later," he says sullenly, but then pecks her lips.

"Deal."

"Come on, we better go tell the rest of the board before the news reach them," he says setting her on her feet and they quickly right their clothes.

"If it didn't already," she adds fixing her hair up.

"Yeah," he agrees offering her his hand, she takes it and they leave walking side by side.

* * *

**AN: Original part of the episode in italics. I love this Grey's episode, hope you like it. Leave me a review!**


	6. Baby News

**Baby**** News**

* * *

Morning sickness is not a very apt name, April thinks glumly after losing the contents of her stomach for the third time that day, it's nearly midday and she hasn't managed to keep anything she ate down. She's famished and cranky, it's going to be a long long shift.

"Are you okay in there?" asks a concerned voice from outside the bathroom stall she locked herself into.

Yes, just peachy, she wants to answer. I'm extremely hungry, but can't really eat anything because I'm a puking hormonal mess, but yes, I'm super. Also, I'm kind of a bitch and snap at people who are only trying to help, so better get out of my way.

"Yes," she manages to say instead as the nausea starts to placate. Opening the door she finds Meredith standing near the sinks. Of all the people in the hospital that could have found her like this, she's actually glad it's her and not one of her residents or interns. Meredith Grey has seen her worse than this before.

"April! Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to get Jackson?" the blond doctor suggest noticing April's sickly countenance as the redhead walks towards her.

"No Mer, I'm okay really," April assures her, she opens the tap and gathering water in her hands she rinses her mouth. That's better, she thinks as the disgusting taste of vomit disappears from her mouth, but she's still going to go looking for her toothbrush as soon as possible. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and grimaces, she looks pale and sweaty and completely disgusting.

Meredith eyes her warily and puts her hands inside her lab-coat. "You sure?"

April decides it's best to simply tell her the truth, Jackson and her agreed that since she was past her first trimester it was time to start telling people, she told Hunt and Arizona a few days ago, plus her parents and Jackson's mom already knew. It's not a secret any longer, she reminds herself. It's just habit to keep quiet about it she supposes.

"I'm pregnant," she explains smiling.

The blond's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Oh!"

"Yes, just part of the package." She hopes this part passes soon, she's still waiting for the pregnancy glow. Until now all she got is morning sickness and an increased appetite, not a good combination.

"Well, congratulations!" says Meredith offering her a genuine smile.

"Thanks, we are really happy about it. We didn't plan for this to happen so soon, but plans don't mean anything, right?"

She remembers when Meredith said those words to her, back when she had the pregnancy scare and was completely freaking out about it. They made her feel a little better at the time, as if everything could be okay after all, even if ultimately it wasn't, but for a very different set of reasons. The nicer side of the twisted sisters, turned out to be, well, actually nice.

The other surgeon grins. "Right, they sure don't."

* * *

"Here," Jackson says sitting beside April, he puts one of the styrofoam cups he carries on the table in front of her and takes a sip from the other. She glares at him as Alex settles across from them with a cup of his own.

"I said I didn't want anything," she pouts. She's grumpy and taking it out on her poor husband. He's being really sweet and understanding about it though, a fact that makes her both happy and more irritated, after all how can she stay cranky if he's that nice to her?

"April, you have to stay hydrated," he says patiently. He knows she's been suffering a lot from morning sickness, so he worries and pesters her to drink enough water and eat saltine crackers and rest often. If he says one more time 'here honey, I'll get that' when she tries to carry something heavy she might punch him in the face and then kiss him because it's sweet, even if it also annoys the hell out of her currently mercurial temperament.

"I know that, I'm also a doctor," she snaps, turning to Alex she glares at him. "You are drinking coffee, aren't you?" She can smell the wonderful scent coming from the other doctor's cup, if she didn't know better she'd say he was having coffee in front of her just to spite her and he probably will do that in the future, she's sure of it, the big jerk!

"Yes, what's your problem anyway?" he answers ignoring Jackson wide eyes and the warning signs he's making with his hand across his throat to stop him.

"I want coffee," April explains staring fixedly as he gulps almost half of his drink at once.

Karev frowns as if he finds her answer strange."Then have some."

"She can't," Jackson tells him, he turns to his wife "I brought you an orange juice, but I could get you something else if you want." What she wants is for him to stop being so damn nice to her, it makes her feel bad, she can't be mean to him if he's so sweet.

"I don't want something else, I want coffee," she whines pushing her cup away.

"Babe, we agreed, no coffee." Jackson reminds her and takes a sip of his drink, at least he's drinking orange juice too.

"Why? Kepner, are knocked up?" Alex asks astonished.

Jackson frowns shaking his head in amusement. "Always so classy dude."

She crosses her arms and glares at him. "Yes Alex, I am in fact pregnant and my ogre husband is not letting me have any coffee." She just wants a damn cup of coffee, is that too much to ask?

"Is not good for you and you've been feeling sick all day, is only gonna upset your stomach more," he tells her while trying not to smile, she knows he finds her antics funny.

She huffs in exasperation. "I'm okay now, one cup every now and then is not harmful, we both know that and today I really really want some coffee. And the pregnant lady should get whatever she wants."

"Dude please let her drink some, for all our sakes" Alex complains shaking his head in exasperation.

Jackson ignores him and taking April's hand in his he squeezes her fingers. "I'll get you a milkshake, okay? Strawberry or pineapple?" he offers. She glares at him, but he gives her a smile in response and uses those eyes on her, those gorgeous eyes that always make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and cause her to lose her train of thought and she relents, it's not fair when he does that.

"Both," she says after considering it for a second because now that he mentioned milkshakes she wants one, badly. The pregnancy cravings started a few days ago when she felt a sudden desire for french fries with ketchup at 9 a.m and he actually bought her some.

"You want two?" He raises his eyebrows and smiles, knowing he won this round. Damn you, she thinks, will see if you are still smiling when I make you go out at two a.m for a pint of cookie ice-cream.

"No, I want them mixed, or better yet bring me one of each I'll mix them myself." Noticing their looks she adds defensively, "What? Is yummy." Who are they to judge her anyway, Karev eats as if he is almost a human garbage disposal.

"OK, anything else?" Jackson agrees as he stands to get her things.

She nods. "Yes, I want a carrot cupcake, no, red velvet or... you know what I'll just go with you so I can choose," she says raising from her chair, taking his hand they walk away leaving a bewildered Karev behind.

* * *

"How's the patient?" Jackson asks Callie as he walks inside the scrub room and stands next to her in front of the sinks. He watches as the rest of the surgical team move inside the OR getting everything ready for the upcoming procedure.

"Stable for now," she answers while meticulously washing her hands. She glances at him. "So, a baby, congratulations!"

Smiling he begins scrubbing his hands. "Thanks." He's not surprised she knows, April already confessed about telling Callie about the baby a few weeks back and he realized that was why she'd been so forgiving with him for spilling the beans in front of Stephanie. The little cheat! No wonder she was so understanding.

Callie chuckles and bends slightly to rinse her arms. "Do you imagine what Mark would have said if he was here? Avery, my man! I always knew you had it in you," she says deepening her voice to imitate Sloan's.

Jackson grins in response. "Yeah, if it's a boy he would probably try to make him part of the plastics posse." He used to hate it when Sloan used that term, now he actually finds it kind of funny.

"And warn you to keep him away from his little Sofia," Callie adds laughing and starts drying her hands.

He nods soaping up his arms. "Probably."

She angles her head in contemplation, a far away look in her eyes. "Or maybe he would start planning their wedding, he kind of enjoyed playing matchmaker."

He can't deny it, especially the last part, remembering his former mentor antics. Mark's constants attempts to set him up or how he continuously pushed him to get laid, he even approached April and encouraged her to become Jackson's friend with benefits when at the time they were only just friends. If he only knew he ended up married to April, he surely would have gloated he was what brought them together in the first place.

"Yeah, maybe he'd dream about creating a family empire or something, the plastic's legacy," he jokes.

Callie smiles sadly. "Yeah, I can't totally imagine him scheming. He would have been really happy for you."

"I know," he replies, he grabs one of the sterile towels and starts drying his hands and arms.

"God, I miss him. He was a great dad, he would have given you plenty of unsolicited advice, useful and not in equal proportions."

"I could use some." Or a lot. He's going to be a father in only a few short months and even though he is extremely excited, he feels kind of anxious too. He supposes every new parent feels that way, plus he didn't have the best role model, his father cracked under pressure and left, at least he's sure he would never do that to April or their baby, he already loves their unborn child.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," she says tying her surgical mask in place, she walks to the OR door, "see you in there."

* * *

_Finally!_ April thinks bringing the cup up to her lips, as she prepares to take a sip of the very anticipated and delicious smelling drink the door of the room opens suddenly causing her to jump spilling all of the precious liquid on the floor. She watches the empty cup on her hand sadly, now she wants to cry.

Miranda Bailey's irritated voice interrupts April's silent mourning for her spilled beverage."Kepner what are you doing in here? You know this is the supply closet, don't you? There are better places in this hospital to take a coffee break, like the cafeteria or a lounge or anywhere but a supply closet."

She sniffs, still not taking her eyes away from the floor. "I know doctor Bailey".

"Are you crying? What the hell is wrong with you Kepner!? It's just coffee!" the shorter doctor exclaims resting her hands on her hips.

"I know, I just really really wanted that," April says meekly trying to stop her tears. If this is another symptom of the pregnancy, she won't even be able to get angry or frustrated without turning into blubbering mess in the next couple of months. Just what she needs, more reasons for people to think she's completely insane!

"So go get another and stop with the waterworks! And have it in normal place!" Bailey barks at her.

"I can't, I'm not really supposed to drink coffee. Jackson made me promise and I was about to do it anyway, that's why I'm hiding in here," she answers regretfully. She knows is wrong, but she was dying for a cup of coffee and she was going to confess after.

"You are pregnant," Bailey asserts watching her knowingly.

"Yeah," biting her lip April nods.

"One cup of coffee won't hurt."

"I know!"

_See Jackson, Dr. Bailey agrees with me, so there_; she wants to say to him. Too bad he's not here, but if he were here she probably wouldn't be drinking coffee either or even thinking about it to be honest.

Bailey frowns crossing her arms on her chest. "So go and have one anyway or tell your husband that if you can't have coffee during the entire pregnancy he can't either."

"That's the deal already," April pouts, feeling even more guilty. They both committed to give up coffee for the time being, he was doing it to support her and because he was the one that banned coffee completely in the first place.

"Oh! Well then go and cry a little in front of him, that will get you coffee instantly or pretty much anything you want. And it will also get you out of my way, now scoot!" Dr. Bailey orders her pointing at the door with her right hand.

"Yes," April yelps moving quickly towards the exit, for such a little person Miranda Bailey has always been scary.

"And Kepner?" the general surgeon voice stops her before she can leave the room, April turns to face her warily. "Congratulations!" Bailey says offering April a small smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey."

* * *

While searching for Jackson around the hospital April notices Meredith standing by the nurses' station and walks towards her. She's talking at her tablet, probably to Cristina she guesses. She knows they talk regularly, it's weird not having Yang there, is probably more upsetting to Meredith.

"I knew it! So, what else is new?" she hears Yang's voice say. April mentally pats herself for her deductive skills.

Peeking behind Meredith's shoulder she waves at the screen and sees Yang's smiling face, "hi Cristina, how is Switzerland?"

"Kepner! I missed your melodious voice," the brunette says.

April shakes her head amused at the other woman's predictable behavior. "I'm sure you did." She kind of misses Yang's humor, even if most of the time she was the cardio-surgeon's favorite target, not that she would ever say that out loud.

"April and Jackson are having a baby," Meredith comments out of the blue glancing towards her.

Cristina's face reflects surprise before a devious smirk replaces it. "Really? Wow, congrats Kepner. Tell Avery that I hope the baby inherits his pretty looks and your sweet voice."

April snorts. "Sure thing." She would tell Jackson, he hated the nickname and it would be funny to see him pout about the fact that he is not a boy and that men are not supposed to be called pretty.

"It wasn't immaculate conception right? Do we need to start looking for a manger?" Yang says with mock wonder making Meredith chuckle.

Her faces reddens. She had to go there, the virgin jokes are not longer applicable she wants to say to them, but prefers not to provide Yang with more ammunition. She manages fine on her own.

"That'll be a no," Cristina adds.

"Be nice," Meredith says trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm always nice Mer."

April ignores her. "Meredith have you seen Jackson? I've been looking all over for him."

Meredith shakes her head. "Not since the board meeting earlier, why don't you check the surgical board maybe he's in the OR," she suggests.

"Are you looking for some action Kepner, hormones driving you crazy?" Cristina teases her.

Glaring at the screen April blurts, "yes Yang, I'm a huge mess of pregnancy hormones and I'm looking for my very sexy husband to drag him into an on-call room and have my wicked way with him." Turning on her heels she storms away.

"Damn! I like mean Kepner," she manages to hear Yang comment as she walks away.

"Me too," Meredith replies.

* * *

"Kepner why are you lurking around the maternity ward? I've seen you here every time I've passed." Karev says standing next to her in front of the newborn's nursery window where at least ten babies are sleeping peacefully.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not lurking around Alex and we've seen each other only twice, I'm waiting for Jackson, he's with a patient nearby, so I'm watching the babies in the meantime."

"Watching babies? Why?" he asks confused as is she told him something completely incomprehensible to him.

April smiles her eyes still fixed inside the room. "Just look at them, they are so small and cute, with their pink chubby cheeks and those tinny hands and feet. I bet they all smell wonderful too," she sighs wistfully. And to think that one just like those is actually growing inside her now. She can't wait for her little one to arrive, she wants a little version of her husband.

"What are you talking about? I think your pregnant lady hormones are making you crazier than usual," Karev says in his usual gruff tone.

"Yes Karev, I'm pregnant and hormonal, please keep making ingenious jokes about it. I'm sure that in nine months you'll think of plenty and they'll never get old, or better yet why don't you come back when you have some new material?" she bites back. She realizes she's kind of bitchy today, snapping at people more that usual and for less aggravating things. Her recent mood is almost like Alex's normal one.

Alex raises his hands defensibly. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna leave you to your baby watching," he says and cannot help but add, "don't steal any of them Kepner, you'll get yours in a couple of months."

Leaving hastily he runs into Jackson as the plastic surgeon walks out of a patient's room . "Your wife is plotting to steal one of those newborns," he says pointing towards April behind him.

Jackson's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What?" he asks eyeing his wife who stands in front of the nursery window, she's completely focused on the babies inside.

"Yes, she's going nuts and she incredible moody, I feel sorry for you dude," Karev whispers, presumably so April can't hear them.

Smirking Jackson shakes his head."Nah, it's just you, you tend to have that effect on people Karev, in case you never noticed."

"Yeah maybe," he concedes. "Hey, congrats about the baby. I hope it's a girl, it'll be fun to watch you squirm when she starts dating in a few years."

Leave it to Karev to pour salt in the wound. Daughter, dating and teenagers are bad words to him lately. "Whatever dude! I'll be repaying the favor someday soon."

"HA!" Alex snorts and walks away waving his hand in a dismissive manner over his head.

"I'll say that to you too!" Jackson yells after him, "jerk!"

He stands next to his wife, hands inside his lab-coat pockets and she offers him a small smile. "Why did Karev warn me you were plotting to kidnap babies from the nursery?" he asks her.

"Because he's Karev and he's a jerk," she rolls her eyes turning towards him.

He shakes his head amused, "OK, I'm not about to deny that, but why this time particularly?"

"He was just teasing me Jackson, because I was watching the babies while waiting for you and he can't just say congratulations like a normal person," she states exasperated, turning to face the babies again she continues, "but look at them, aren't they the cutest thing ever?"

He circles April's shoulders with his right arm and turns to face the window pressing her closer to his side, a smile adorning his face. She rests her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, they are," he says.

He'd never been particularly interested in babies until recently, as a matter of fact he never even considered if he wanted to be a father or not before they had the pregnancy scare and then after getting over the mayor shock the possibility of becoming one created, he realized he wanted the baby and the marriage too, with April, even if the timing was not the best.

He was disappointed when they found out there was not baby, but now there is one, a tiny baby growing inside his wife. They finally got there, after all the heartache and complications and he couldn't be happier. They still have a lot of difficulties to overcome in their relationship, but he's confident they'll be alright.

He presses a kiss to her temple before saying, "ours will be the cutest." With his arm still wrapped around her shoulders he starts guiding her towards the elevators.

April chuckles in response. "Of course, they'll look like their dad," she says teasingly, the elevator arrives and they step in, pressing the second floor button they began to descend.

He squeezes her shoulder and pinches her side with his free hand making her giggle. "They'll have their mommy's looks too, they'll be stunning."

"I hope they inherit some of their daddy's modesty, they will be insufferable otherwise," she pats his chest lightly. The doors open on the second floor and they walk leisurely towards the attending's lounge.

"Don't worry, they'll be perfect," Jackson assures her.

The lounge is empty when they get there, Jackson unceremoniously throws himself on the couch and pats the empty spot next to him. April sits besides him with much more grace and he wraps his left arm around her bringing her closer against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder she circles his waist with her left arm and he rests his chin on top of her head. She sighs with contentment.

"Tired?" he asks rubbing her back soothingly with his left hand, while his right gently strokes her hair.

"Yeah," she muses and snuggles deeper into him, "if you keep doing that I might fall asleep."

"Sleep," he suggests continuing his soothing actions and feels how she slowly relaxes against him.

"Only for a little while." Closing her eyes she drifts off quickly.

Jackson shuts his eyes breathing in the sweet scent of his wife, he loves it, she's told him it comes from inside a bottle, but he knows better. The perfume on the bottle smells different, it's the way it smells on her skin, blended with her natural scent, that drives him crazy.

The sound of the door opening brings him out of his pleasurable contemplation, quickly opening his eyes he presses his index finger to his lips to warn Bailey, who stands by the open door with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, to remain quiet.

Now what? he thinks. "She's sleeping," he whispers stating the obvious. He glances down at April and is relieved to see she's still asleep.

"I can see that!" Bailey bites back, making Jackson wonder how someone can have the ability to whisper and shout at the same time.

"Do you need something?"

"Do I need something?" she asks outraged, but thankfully keeping her voice down. "Well, yes! I need for you people to use the damn rooms properly! This is not your bedroom, if you want to sleep you should go to an on-call room."

He winces, it's been a while since he was subjected to one Dr. Bailey reprimands, one of the perks of owning the hospital, but considering that fact his wife gets to sleep wherever the hell she feels like it, he's not about to tell Bailey that though, at least not yet. She pissed enough already. "She was tired," he explains instead looking briefly at her slumbering wife.

The general surgeon purses her lips. "She's getting a free pass, for now."

"You know?"

"I'm Bailey, I know everything," she states, narrowing her eyes she continues, "and let the poor woman have a freaking cup of coffee Avery, she's carrying your baby, she gets to have whatever the hell she wants. She's not asking anything unreasonable."

Jackson stares at her in shock, maybe she does know everything. Bailey gives them a final displeased look and storms out of the room, but closes the door gently behind her.

* * *

As she slowly wakes up from her nap, her senses becoming more alert, April's eyes briefly roam the room before focusing on her husband face, she smiles at him. She loves waking up in his arms, she knows the warm and fuzzy feelings it creates in her will not fade with time.

"Hey, how long was I out?"

"Half an hour or so," he says his fingers playing with a lock of hair that came loose from her braid, they travel along the silky strand once more before gently placing it behind her ear. He runs the back of his fingers along her soft skin of her cheek, he traces the contours of her jaw and grasping her chin he angles her head up to press a light kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, did you sleep?" she murmurs, her hand draws small circles on his chest. She could stay like this forever, engulfed in his arms she feels cherished and safe. He's always made her feel that way, even when they were just friends. Now, is just so much more.

"No."

"Weren't you bored?"

"Nop," he shakes his head, "besides Karev, to how many people did you complain today about me not letting you drink coffee?" he asks her his eyes boring into hers.

She looks at him perplexed, not sure where he's coming from with that question. She turns to face him more fully. "Nobody else, why?"

"I just got told off by Bailey about it." He smirks, apparently amused and not at all shaken by his encounter with the general surgeon. Damn you Dr. Bailey, you should have kept your mouth shut, she screams inside her head at the other woman.

"Oh," is all she manages to say, having conveniently forgotten until now about her own encounter with Bailey. She'll have to come clean about the coffee debacle sooner that she expected.

"Yes oh, who else is gonna berate me?" he demands. She can't determinate if he is angry or amused by it. She's hoping for the later.

"Nobody, it wasn't like that! I didn't go around complaining about you," she says quickly in her defense. Most of the complaints happened inside her head, but he doesn't need to know that.

He raises his eyebrows, his gaze unwavering, "then?"

"OK, don't be mad. She found me in the supply closet, I was about to drink a cup of coffee," she cringes feeling very guilty about it, seeing he is about to speak she adds quickly before he can interrupt her, "but only one I promise and I was gonna tell you afterwards, but she surprised me and I spilled the coffee so I didn't really have any after all!"

"You little cheat!" he exclaims outraged. He pinches her sides making her jump and twist in an effort to avoid his hands. "You agreed we me, you were all up for it at first. I can't believe you!"

She tries catching his hands to prevent further tickling attacks, but with very little success, then he allows her to capture his hands against her waist, she holds fast. "I know! I'm sorry, but I changed my mind! I'm sorry, don't get angry," she pleads.

"I'm not angry, April." He shakes his head in disappointment and she feels worse than if he'd yelled. Her eyes start to tear up and she blinks furiously trying to fight it.

"Yes you are, you are angry with me!" she sobs, tears begin to fall despite her best efforts to contain them. "I'm sorry I thought it was gonna be easy, but then I saw some one having coffee and I really wanted one and you kept telling me I couldn't, it was so frustrating."

By now she full on crying, big fat tears streaming down her face, wailing loudly as she tries to explain herself. This is the second time cries today, pregnancy hormones are no fun, there's risk that at any time she might turn into a blubbering mess in front of anyone.

"Hey, hey! don't cry," Jackson says rubbing her arms up and down. "It's okay."

"I was gonna break our deal if Bailey didn't show up and you would be even more angry. And I cry for no reason but I can't stop," she wails.

"Please don't cry sweetheart, it's okay." He hugs her to his chest, she comes willingly resting her head on his shoulder she holds on to his shirt, he rubs her back softly. "You didn't drink the coffee after all, maybe you can have one cup every now and then, you are right it's not gonna make a difference."

Pressed up against him she sniffs loudly. "Really?" She's surprised he changed his mind, the coffee banning was his idea in the first place and he was pretty insistent about it, mentioning studies and publications about the possible effects of coffee during pregnancy, at the time she agreed because she thought it would be no big deal, she liked coffee but it wasn't indispensable to her and he was really cute being all worried and protective. Then today her hormones made her crazier than usual and she wanted coffee, badly.

"Yeah, you want one right now? I'll go get it for you," he offers quickly, glad the tears seem to be under control. He doesn't like it when she cries, he never has. It makes him feel powerless and he'd do anything to stop her suffering and get her to smile again. Still keeping her in his arms he leans toward the small table in front of them and grabs a tissue from the box that is thankfully there.

He hands the tissue to April, she takes it gratefully and quickly dries her eyes and nose. "No, not right now. Just hold me for a little while," she pleads closing her eyes.

He kisses her forehead. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

April smiles comfortably nested in her husband's arms, his hands move up and down her back soothingly. Who would have thought, Dr. Bailey was right about the way Jackson would react to her tears, is something she will definitely remember for future situations, it might come in handy.

"So, you were actually hiding in the supply closet with your coffee?" Jackson asks after a while, he sounds really amused.

She knew he could never let that pass without teasing her about it at least once, she can admit to herself that it was pretty random, but when she bought the coffee she didn't want anyone to see her with it because guilt makes you very paranoid, so she hid inside the supply closet. It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time, now, not so much.

"Yes," April mutters reluctantly, she hides her face in his neck embarrassed by her actions, Jackson squeezes her playfully.

He stifles a laugh, lifting one of his hands to her neck he strokes her skin softly. "You wanted coffee that bad?"

"At the time yes," she sighs, his caress are very distracting and send tingles through her whole body. If tears are her secret weapon, this might be his, she considers. She would do pretty much anything he asked if he promised to never stop touching her in return. She's weak.

"Not anymore?"

"No." She shakes her head. Strangely she doesn't feel like drinking coffee now, the yearning passed and she didn't even realize until now.

"Uh!" he says thoughtfully.

She raises her face to look him in the eye. "Just say it, you think I'm crazy," she accuses him.

"You're not crazy," he grins at her, "well maybe a little."

"I know," she snorts. She realizes her behavior is erratic and obviously he does too, but doesn't want her to get upset or start crying again.

He rests his forehead against hers, gently bumping her nose with his. "Just so you know, I'm giving in to this coffee thing, but if tomorrow you wake up feeling like going sky diving or bungee jumping I'm putting my foot down."

She swats his arm. "I'm not that unreasonable," she says pouting.

He shrugs and kisses her briefly on the lips. "You never know."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **


	7. Doctors make the worst patients

**Doctors make the worst patients**

* * *

She has to go against all her natural instincts to walk away from that door and let him continue suffering alone. It sounds like he's puking his guts out and she knows he doesn't want her to see him like that. He told her to go away, she heard that part clearly through the bathroom door.

She has dinner alone and does the dishes after, loads the laundry basket in the washing machine and watches some TV before retiring for the night with no appearance from her husband whatsoever.

Hours later she feels him get into bed next to her, she glances at the watch on the bedside table. It's almost three in the morning, when she went to bed at eleven he was still locked inside the bathroom. She can smell the scent of soap and his shampoo, obviously he took a shower. Lying on her side with her back to him she hears as he groans and huffs and moves around trying to get comfortable.

She considers not saying anything for a second, but ultimately her instincts are stronger, "are you feeling better?" she asks him softly.

His response is as she expected, short and gruff, "I'm okay."

April grimaces, she turns around to look at him, he's lying on his front with his head covered by his arms. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"April! I said I was fine," he barks at her not moving from his position. She can't see him clearly enough to determinate if he's looking better or not, judging from his moody behavior she guesses not.

She sighs, she knows she's asking for it, but she can't keep quiet. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I'm annoying you right know, but I promised to be there in sickness and in health, so you can be as cranky and mean to me as you want, but I'm still gonna ask you how you are feeling and if you need anything because I love you and I care and that's what wives do, they care." Sitting up she adjusts the covers around her. "So just tell me if you are feeling better or if I can get you anything and then I'll leave you alone so you can crawl away to the back of the barn or do whatever else you want."

"To the back of the barn?" Jackson mumbles peeking at her from below his left arm. Even sick he can't help himself.

She rolls her eyes. "That's the only thing you heard from all I said?"

"No," he moves to lie on his side facing her. The light is dim so she can't be sure, but he seems to be a little better than the last time she saw him at the hospital. She hopes he is, he's a cranky patient.

"Well?"

He sighs. "I'm feeling better, no more nausea, but I don't have an appetite. The fever is down, I took a shower. I don't need anything, okay?" he says.

"Okay." April nods, trying not let the rejection hurt her feelings.

Jackson must hear something in her voice because he grabs her hand in his. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's not you, I don't like being coddled, it makes me feel helpless. I've always managed on my own."

He's very independent, probably used to take care of himself since he's the child of a single mother that's also a surgeon. He likely spent a lot of time alone when he was little, but she can't imagine Catherine Avery not being there when her _baby boy_ was sick.

"I know, but I like to help, I can't see you suffering and not want to try to make you feel better," she explains squeezing his fingers. "I'll back off, I won't tell you what you should do or how to be sick, I won't try to be your doctor, but let me be your wife and help if you need anything, okay?"

He smiles briefly. "Deal."

"So...?" She bites her lip waiting for his answer.

"A tea would be nice," he shakes his head amused. She realizes he's probably just appeasing her, but she won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

April smiles brightly at him. "Yeah? I'll bring you a cup. Can I give you a kiss?" she asks him. Normally she would just do it, but he was grumpy that morning and her touch seemed to annoy him, maybe he doesn't like to be touched when he's sick either.

"I'm not feeling too hot right now, babe," he jokes giving her a playful smirk.

"Smart-ass," she says and leans to press a kiss to his temple. "I'll get your tea."

* * *

Her eyes flutter against the bright light as she wakes from slumber, she forgot to close the blinds last night and the bright morning sunshine filters in, Seattle is going to have an unusually sunny day.

She doesn't want to move from her very comfortable position, Jackson is pressed close behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist. He's a cuddler, she discovered that the first few nights of their marriage, they never spend the entire night together before. He also hogs the covers and most of bed so she has no choice but to press herself closer to him, maybe he does that on purpose.

She shivers as he presses his lips to her neck. "Morning," he whispers against her ear and buries his nose on her hair breathing in her scent. He constantly says he loves the way she smells, thank you Givenchy.

She moans with pleasure, "good morning, how did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing pattern changed" he explains nuzzling closer against her, his hands stroke her sides slowly. He's very touchy-feely this morning, he's obviously feeling a lot better.

April smiles, "you identified my breathing pattern? Spend a lot of time studying it?"

"Of course, all those times I was watching you sleep, I'm your personal stalker," he mutters pressing kisses along her neck. His hands sneak under her shirt and slide up her waist.

She quivers in response, her skin erupting in goosebumps. "Good to know. I see you're feeling better already."

"Yeah, I bet it was the tea that did the trick, but I could use some TLC anyway," he says as his hands gently cup her breasts.

"Oh, now you want it," she comments mockingly, trying to appear unaffected by his attentions. She's not, she's very very affected.

"Well, yeah." He's not deterred by her tone and his hands and lips maintain their pleasurable ministrations on her skin. Her eyes roll with pleasure, she's always been weak when it comes to him, resisting the urge to touch him and kiss him and receive those attentions back was hell, it goes without saying that she has not been resisting much these days.

She considers just giving in, it's a win-win situation if she does, but she has to give him some grief for being so grumpy yesterday. "Getting laid is not a recognized form of treatment as far as I know."

"Really? Let's call it alternative therapy," he mumbles against her throat.

She snorts."Right"

Jackson moves back slightly, turning her around so she rests on her back, he hovers above her. "You're not pissed about yesterday right? I already apologized, I'll be a good patient now, you can play nurse," he suggests giving her a flirty smile.

"Why is the girl always a nurse in those fantasies? The guy always gets to be a doctor, never a nurse," she comments displeased. Not that there's anything wrong with being a nurse, but the double standards have always bothered her.

He rolls her eyes at her, moving a lock of hair from her face he caresses her cheek softly. "Babe, you are kind of ruining it," he complains.

_I know, I'm doing it on purpose_, April thinks. "Why can't I be a doctor instead?" She pouts.

"Fine by me."

"Yeah? You want to play doctor?" she asks coyly and he smiles seductively at her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rolls them over and settles above him, his hands rest comfortably on her hips.

April smiles provocatively, biting her lip she runs her hands up and down his arms. She grabs his left wrist and raises his arm bringing it towards her. "Okay, now give me your arm I'm gonna start an IV line..."

"Oh you're so funny," he says and starts tickling her sides realizing she's been playing him.

She twists and struggles to get away, but he's obviously stronger and easily pins her down, he hovers above her. "Pay back," she manages to say between peals of laughter as he continues to tickle her. "Stop!"

He takes pity on her when tears of laughter begin to fall from her eyes, he rests his forehead on hers as she tries to regain her breath. "Are you really gonna leave me hanging here?"

"Yep," she smiles cheekily, she pecks his lips and pushes him away, getting out of the bed she walks towards the door.

Jackson pouts. "But I'm sick, _cough cough,_" he feigns pressing his fist against his mouth, "you can't leave me here all alone."

Turning around April smirks at him. "I'll bring you a cup of tea."

"You're evil," he complains sulkily, letting himself fall heavily on his back he covers his head with a pillow. Smiling April walks towards the kitchen, she'll put him out of his misery after bringing him some tea.

* * *

**AN: Who else is feeling disappointed with the first episode of season 11? We need more Japril! Well, I hope that in the next few episodes we get some interaction. **

**Thanks to those that have let me reviews this far, it's nice to know that people are enjoying what I write. It's really motivational for writers to get some feedback. So thank you! **

**Thanks for reading and leave me review, it makes me want to write faster ;)**


	8. Waffles

**Waffles**

* * *

On his drive home from the hospital Jackson can't stop thinking about the last couple of days, it's been hell. He still can't believe how a simple conversation about a cochlear implant for a deaf child turned into a full on fight about hypothetical children, faith, religion and whether God exists or not.

He doesn't believe in God, but that doesn't automatically make him a bad person. He has a moral compass, he shares her values, he believes you shouldn't kill or steal, he believes you should be truthful, he believes you should treat others the way you want to be treated. At their core they believe the same things, he just doesn't share her faith.

He finds the idea of a higher power looking down on them a little far-fetched, if there was one he thinks the world wouldn't be such a fucked up place, it's hard to believe in a superior loving entity when he deals with all those horrible things in his job almost every day.

That doesn't mean he has no respect for her beliefs, he does, but he's not obligated to share them. She said he only tolerates her faith and he needs to accept that part of her instead, but what about her? Saying she feels pity for him doesn't show her acceptance of his beliefs either.

He regrets the hurtful things he said to her, he should have been more considered of her feelings and more careful with his choice of words, religion is always a sensitive subject, but he felt attacked by her and he responded in kind.

He's pissed she just ran off instead of staying to try to work things out, they are not going to solve anything by avoiding each other. They have to talk about it and reach a compromise, they are always going to struggle with this sort of thing.

To make matters worse he has to deal with the Foundation pressure to look into people research projects, as if he needs more stress and reasons for people to be angry with him, to have her support would have been nice, but she just ran away to Arizona's place. She's been gone for two days and despite being mad with her, he still misses her. He's grown accustomed to have her there, having dinner together, sleeping next to her at night. It's funny how quickly you can get so used to someone being besides you that when you are alone, it feels wrong. He misses his wife.

He just wants her to come home so they can start to fix this, a few times he was tempted to go pounding on Arizona's door and demand April to come home or beg her whatever work best, or maybe just throw her over his shoulder and carry her screaming to their home, where he would lock her in until they reach some sort of understanding, but that would probably just piss her off even more.

He hangs the keys on the hook when he walks inside the apartment, carrying his bag on his shoulder. He finds April there and for a second he dares to hope she came home to finally talk, but she quickly clarifies she just wants her iPod and prepares to leave, but he can't let her walk out again without trying to make her stay so they can fix their issues.

He apologizes and tells her what he's been thinking this past few days, about values, communication, commitment and vows to push through tough situations and she says she agrees with him, he's hopeful they can get pass this, even if she still dead set on religion and hypothetical children. They have enough problems now without considering hypothetical ones.

Then she drops the proverbial bomb, "Jackson, I'm pregnant," she says.

He honestly doesn't know how to feel about it, shock is the predominating emotion. It's not the best timing for this to happen, they have a lot of issues to work out before they are ready for children, he's aware his face probably shows what's on his mind clearly, but looking at her he knows she feels the same.

"Say something," she says softly, her eyes watering. She knows it's the worst timing for a baby, part of the reason the fight started in the first place was because she was freaking out about it, they were not ready for kids. It wasn't only about God, it was about all the issues they chose to ignore, the contrasts in their backgrounds and childhoods, the different opinions they had as a result about how they would raise their own children.

He shakes his head astonished. "To be honest, I don't know what to say," seeing her dejected expression he quickly asks, "how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, probably five to six weeks," her hands cover her middle protectively, she bites her lips nervously.

His brow furrows. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Didn't she think this was something he would want to know?

"I took a test when my period was late, the day we had the fight," April explains.

"Okay, did go to the OB already?"

She shakes her head. "Wednesday."

"What time? I'm gonna make sure I'm free." He'll need to move a few consults, but he'll manage. He was to be there with her to support her. To see their child for the first time together.

"You'll go with me?" she asks surprised.

"Of course."

She nods. "Okay. Nine o'clock."

"Right, are you staying?" he asks hopefully, seeing her doubtful expression he adds quickly "stay, I'll take the spare bedroom if you are more comfortable like that."

"It's not that, I just don't want to fight anymore." Her face shows how tired and sad she is over their situation.

"Me neither, just stay. We'll talk later," he pleads. He wants to reach for her, hug her and caress her face, kiss her sadness away and promise they'll be alright, he wants to fix everything, but he can't. They have to do it together.

"Okay."

The next few days are uncomfortable, there's a constant tension in the air, they keep tiptoeing around each other, careful about everything they say and do as to not start any more fights, but still every comment they make somehow gets on the other's nerves.

He's not sleeping in the spare bedroom, but he might as well be. She sleeps with her back to him as far away as possible on their king size bed, in other circumstances he would've made a joke about her falling out of it, but these are not the times for jokes.

He can't stop mulling over the fact that this time there is an actual baby, he's going to be a father, no matter how unprepared he feels or how the timing couldn't be worse. He decided he wanted children with her, in a few years when they had time to settle into their relationship and agreed about a lot of issues that he wanted to avoid for the time being, but this will rush all of that, the honeymoon period is over, he would have like it to last a little bit longer.

He goes with her to the appointment with the OB, where they get to see their baby for the first time, he can't decide if it makes it more real or not. He wants them to be happy about it, he is, despite the bad timing, but her face is not very encouraging. The fact that she even has to ask him if he wants to terminate the pregnancy is absurd. Of course he wants their child.

Their lunch together is uncomfortable, are things so bad between them that even an innocent subject like baby names is bound to be awkward? His encounter with Webber only makes it worse. He doesn't answer back to the older surgeon because he doesn't want to cause an even bigger scene, he knows the Foundation stole the award from Yang, but that's not his fault, he doesn't get any say in it, all he gets is the scorn and indignation of everyone for being an Avery, sadly he's kind of used to it.

When Webber goes off on him in the gallery for the second time that day he's determined to take it and then talk to him in private, but April jumps in his defense. He's glad he has her in his corner again, even if things are not entirely okay between them.

He has a lot to think about as he continues with his cases, he ponders about their situation, he knows it'll always be difficult for them, her faith is of great importance to her and he doesn't and probably will never share it, but that doesn't mean they can't reach a compromise. He loves her and is willing to understand and accept that part of her, he hopes she can do the same for him. As for what they'll teach their children, he guesses they'll have time to decide.

He finishes with his last patient and goes looking for his wife, not finding her in the pit or the attending's lounge he decides to check the chapel, and she's there, sitting quietly in a bench.

He knows they can get pass this situation, it'll take some effort from both parts, so he's determined to be supportive of her faith, even if he doesn't agree, he'll even go to church with her. She chuckles when he asks for waffles as a reward, she agrees and seeing her smile for him after so many gloomy days fills him with joy. He also missed his wife's smiles.

"Does this count? I could eat some waffles right now," he jokes trying to keep the mood light, leave the difficult discussions for later.

April smiles. "Yeah, it counts. Let's go get some."

They stop at a small dinner on their way to their apartment, picking a table next to the window they sit facing each other, when their waitress arrives with their menus they tell her they just want waffles, with maple syrup for him and chocolate sauce for her.

"Anything to drink?" The girl asks.

April scans the menu quickly. "Strawberry milkshake."

"Same."

The waitress nods. "Okay, I'll be right back."

He looks out the window at the speeding cars, he figures a lot of them belong to families, someday soon they will be that, a family, not just two people. They'll have another being to care and worry for, he's kind of terrified. He's firmly determined to be a better father than the one he got, his son or daughter will want for nothing, they'll never for one second doubt his love for them.

Looking around the dinner he imagines bringing his small family for waffles one day. He looks at his wife and smiles, she gives him a timid one in return.

"Jackson," April says reaching across the table for his hand, "I'm sorry for snapping today in the OR gallery, I should have let you handle the situation, but it was so frustrating, he kept blaming you and you had nothing to do with it."

He shrugs. "It's okay, thank you for having my back, I'm still going to talk to him later as I was planning to, but I'm sure at least now he'll stop yelling at me. I'm kind of used to getting the blame for everything related to the Foundation."

"It's not okay, I'm sorry, I know I did it too and you didn't deserve that, I knew you didn't have anything to do with it. I was angry and it was a low blow," April apologizes. She is ashamed of her behavior, she regrets some of the things she said to him, she asked for acceptance and understanding when she didn't give him any in return, he doesn't share her faith, maybe he doesn't understand it, someday she might teach him to see things her way or maybe he never will, but she loves him, she has to accept him for who he is. God loves him for who he is even if he doesn't believe in Him, he's a good person, with good values, a doctor that saves lives.

He smiles briefly and laces their fingers together. "We both said things we regret, maybe we should try to forgive and move pass that. We have a lot to discuss, but right now let's just eat our waffles and talk about anything else. I've missed you," he says sincerely.

"I've missed you too, a lot," she gives him a tearful smile.

"I just want to make one more thing clear," Jackson wraps both hands around hers, "even if it didn't come in the best moment I want this baby and I'm happy about it, everything else, we'll figure it out later, okay?"

"I'm really happy about it too, even if I'm kind of scared."

"I know." He sees the waitress approaching with their other, he squeezes her hand before letting her go.

"Here you go," the girl says putting their drinks on the table first, she deposits the dishes with their waffles in front of them, "maple syrup and chocolate sauce. Anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you."

Cutting a piece of her waffle April brings it to her mouth and chews slowly. "They are good," she says and takes a drink of her shake.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should tell our parents?"

"I think we should wait, at least until after the first trimester, you know how it is," he says, it's all very new and he doesn't want to consider how his mother is going to react, she already tried to mess their relationship over _hypothetical_ children.

"You're right," she lowers her eyes, her eyebrows furrow. He knows she's worrying about all the unknowns, she's April after all, she worries and it's his job to reassure her.

Jackson reaches across the table for her, he squeezes her smaller hand in his much bigger one. "Hey! Everything will be okay." He believes it will, they can get pass everything, together.

Smiling she squeezes back. "I know."

* * *

Lying in bed with his wife in his arms once again is wonderful, he's pressed closely behind her holding her near him, he missed this. Even if they still have a lot of issues to resolve between them, he wants to ignore them for the time being and enjoy the moment.

He's grown accustomed to sleeping next to April, the comforting warmth of her body and the feel of her soft skin pressed against his, being surrounded by her sweet scent and hearing her breathing slowly in her sleep.

Careful not to wake her his left hand travels gently down her arm delighted by the softness of her smooth skin against his palm, he circles her waist and rests his hand below her navel tracing small circles on her belly, his baby is growing in there, inside the person he loves most. He feels a sudden rush of protectiveness, he's currently holding the most precious things in the world, he fervently wishes he could keep them safe in his arms forever, away from all harm and the ugliness of the world.

She stirs making him realize he's holding her too tightly, he loosens his hold a little, but doesn't let her go.

"What's wrong?" she mumbles half sleep.

He presses a kiss to her shoulder, "nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep," he whispers.

She turns around, sleepy eyes meet his, "are you sure?"

Smiling to ease her worry he kisses her forehead. "Yeah, everything is okay."

Lifting her hand she cups his cheek and studies his face careful to determinate if he's telling the truth, "it's late, you've been awake all this time?"

"Yes," he says stroking her hair.

"Couldn't sleep?"

His fingers travel along her jaw, reaching her mouth they softly trace her lips. "I didn't want to. I've missed you, sleeping with you," realizing his words might be misunderstood he clarifies, "next to you." Not that he doesn't miss the other part too.

"I've missed you too," she whispers against his fingers and presses a light kiss to them.

Her eyes shine in the dim light of the room, he sees her desire for him written on her face and he longs for her too, desperately. He wants to possess her and make her forget everything but him, he wants to lose himself in her.

He brings her lips to his kissing her fervently. His tongue invades her mouth and slow and deliberately strokes hers, she reciprocates pressing herself closer, her hands move greedily across his face, along his neck and shoulders, down the small of his back.

She struggles to catch her breath as he lowers his mouth to her neck sucking eagerly along her pulse point. She shivers, goosebumps erupt along her body, grabbing the hem of his shirt she tugs urgently trying to lift it out of the way.

Jackson quickly sits up and removes it before lowering himself on top of her claiming her mouth again. She touches his bare skin matching his enthusiastic kisses, raising her legs to cradle his hips she presses herself desperately against him. He moans in response and rests his hands on her thighs moving them up, lifting her nightgown in the process, she arches her back and raises her arms above her head to make it easier.

"Are you sure?" he whispers breathing heavily against her lips, his fingers digging into the skin of her waist.

She kisses him softly, "yes."

April helps him remove her gown and the rest of their clothes soon follow. He's desperate for her, since the wedding they've never gone this long without making love, but he doesn't want to rush, he wants to savor it, prolong the pleasure. He takes his time to worship her, his hands roam her body caressing her softly, his lips and tongue follow closely behind savoring her delectable skin.

She gasps and shivers feeling as if he set every nerve of her body on fire, her hands stroke everything within reach trying to return the pleasure he's giving her. She relishes in feel his skin against hers, his hands and mouth continue to drive her towards the edge.

When he's finally inside her, she feels as if she could die from the pleasure alone, he loves her slowly, gently, his pace unhurried. She almost can't believe how amazing he can make her feel, how mind-blowing and completely out of this world is to share this with him, she's glad it's only ever been him. She was a virgin for her husband after all.

She raises higher and higher and falls suddenly holding herself tightly to him as her body trembles out of control, he soon follows and she cradles his exhausted form above hers, she strokes his back lazily, enjoying the weight of his larger body on top of hers, she finds it comforting, it somehow makes her feel feminine and protected.

"Stay," she pleads tightening her arms as he tries to move.

He nuzzles her neck, "I'm too heavy." He lifts himself slightly on his elbows.

"No, you're perfect. Stay." April hugs him fiercely and tangles her legs with his, pulling him to lie fully on her, incapable of denying her anything right now he carefully rests his body on hers. She sighs in contentment.

"I love you," Jackson says kissing the skin below her ear.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

* * *

**AN: So, yeah... (blushing) can't believe I wrote that, I know is tame in fanfiction standards, but well... reading the rating rules I thought I should move the rating up, just to be on the safe side... **


	9. Run away with me

**Run away with me**

* * *

As he hears the Pastor ask for everyone's love and support for the couple's upcoming marriage Jackson freezes. He can't even force himself to say the words, if he does, he will be lying.

Every other guest express their agreement and he realizes that this is it, April is going to marry her paramedic and ride towards the sunset to live happily ever after. She will be someone's wife and then perhaps someone's mother. Just not his wife or his future children's mother.

He would never have imagined he would do what he was about to do, he wasn't even planning to be here in the first place, if April had not asked him directly to come to her wedding he wouldn't have.

Maybe all those little things that made him feel flustered in the last few days had been a buildup to this.

His patient had a massive stroke after a relatively safe procedure and now he would never talk to his wife again, it reminded him that you never knew how much time you had with someone. The playful banter with the wife made him remember Mark Sloan's last words about love.

The butterfly inside the small box stirred something within him. April had asked for butterflies and a field with flowers for another wedding, but even as he watched the butterfly flying away he was determinate to be happy for her, she was getting everything she'd ever wanted. What she hadn't wanted with him.

But as the Pastor asks them, asks him, to love and support her marriage to another man he admits he'd been lying to himself all this time. It isn't over between them, it barely even started, he walked away before it could.

He was scared and she was so freaking complicated and frustrating. Her reaction to the pregnancy scare hurt him because he wanted it, everything, even if he didn't realize it before they found out there was no baby and therefore there would be no wedding. He wanted it all and her rejection hurt him, so he decided to end it before he got in too deep, it had already been too late.

His mentor's words resound loud in his mind, **_If you love someone_**, he said **_you tell them..._** And he does, love someone and that someone is getting married to another man, but **_even if it's not the right thing_** he can't let her continue without telling her how he really feels because maybe she loves him too.

**_Even if you're scared that it would cause problems_**. He thought wanted easy, he got easy. It doesn't feel the same, not even close. And his next actions will cause more problems, a whole lot of them.

As the Pastor continues with the ceremony he turns to Stephanie. "I…" he begins feeling miserable for what this will do to her, but even the guilt isn't enough to stop him.

"What?" She asks softly.

"I'm sorry," he tells her sincerely.

He stands up interrupting the Pastor mid speech but as everyone turn to look at him, even the bride and groom, he hesitates and returns to his seat. It's wrong and completely crazy, he was about to ruin April's wedding, if she's marring the guy she is obviously in love with him.

His behavior raises a few eyebrows between the guests and after a brief pause and a nervous laugh, the Pastor resumes the service.

He lost his chance, it's too late. He can't do this to her now, this is happening, she's getting married. _**Unless** **you can give me a reason not to**_, April said to him the day of the bus explosion. He didn't give her a reason then, but he would now.

_**Even if you are scared that it will burn your life to the ground**_, he thinks standing up again. _**You say it and you say it loud. And then you go from there, **_he says to himself.

"I love you, April," he tells her walking towards the center of the aisle. She turns around quickly, the surprise clear on her face. The announcement raises shocked gasps from numerous guests and their faces probably register similar looks, but his eyes remain on her.

Only she matters. He's putting everything on the line for the chance that she feels the same, he's terrified because maybe he's wrong and he's burning a lot of bridges and hurting a lot of people with his actions but if he gets her in the end it'll be worth it. No matter what he'll have to face later.

"I always have," he continues. "I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me too," he pauses. "Do you?"

Everyone turns towards her, silently waiting for her answer. He doesn't believe in God, if he did he'd be praying for her answer to be yes, but maybe God would be disappointed with his actions.

So he just thinks, _please say yes_, over and over as he waits for her response.

April is stunned. She feels like a deer caught in headlights, not that she knows what a deer feels like, but how she feels right is probably pretty close, to the poor deer frozen in front of a speeding car, with huge beautiful green headlights and... what?

She can't believe he's doing this now, here at her wedding, in front of everyone. He's insane! He rejected her after she practically threw herself at him the day of the freak storm. He said she only wanted him when she couldn't have him because that was what she did, freak out when things got too real and sabotage her happiness.

And she thought that maybe he was right, she tried to move on and accepted a proposal from a man she thought she could learn to love as much he deserved and she almost believed it, but deep inside she knew she hadn't moved on from Jackson.

She is in love with him still and will probably always be.

And here she is nonetheless about to marry the kind of man she has always dreamed about, a man she deeply cares about but for whom her feelings pale when compared to those she holds for Jackson.

She is a horrible person and feels miserable for the pain she'll cause, but as she looks at Jackson, baring his soul in front of everyone she doesn't for one second doubt her decision. She loves him, her best friend, her first and only, the love of her life.

She turns to Matthew and by the look on his face it's evident he knows. There are so many things she could say, to apologize and ask for forgiveness, but they would never be enough, so she simply tells him, "I'm sorry," hoping he knows she means it.

She takes the engagement ring from her finger and places it in his hand.

Grabbing her dress skirt she runs towards Jackson waiting for her in the middle of the aisle, she takes his hand and they race towards the exit. They run through the opening barns doors holding hands, smiling brightly at each other and laughing with unrestrained joy.

Reaching his car on the parking lot they climb in still high on the adrenaline, but as she settles in the front passenger seat and Jackson starts the car, April exclamations of "Oh my God!" begin turning from exited to horrified. She's running away from her wedding with her best friend, a friend that not many people knew she was involved with at one time. She's hurting a lot of people, Mathew and his family, her family, her parents especially.

Jackson turns towards her. "April," he says trying to get her attention, "calm down." It's pointless and he's afraid that maybe she's regretting her choice, maybe she regrets choosing him. "April, do you… do you not wanna do this?" he asks.

She turns to look at him wide-eyed, equally bewildered and terrified about what they've done. Just seeing his face reaffirms this to be the right choice, Jackson is the right choice, she launches herself at him kissing him with all her might.

A kiss he more than eagerly returns, desperation drives them; lips meeting and hands caressing everything they can reach, after denying themselves for so long, nothing feels like enough. They break apart struggling to regain their breath. Jackson gently moves a lock of her hair from her face.

She looks at him with resolution, "drive the car."

That's all the encouragement he needs.

* * *

They drive around without a clear destination in mind, still uncertain about what comes next. What are you supposed to do after you ran out of your wedding with your best friend/ex lover? Or maybe it's once again lover now?

"Where are we going?" April asks, her hands nervously fidgeting with the skirt of the wedding dress. She really needs to get out of this clothes, it doesn't feel right to be sitting next to Jackson in the dress she was supposed to be using to marry another guy.

"I don't know yet," Jackson answers cautiously, he knows her and fears that a meltdown could be coming any minute.

He has no idea where they should go, or what to do next. He's still kind of astonished about what he did, he stood up in the middle of April's wedding in front of a lot of people, declared his love to her and asked her if she loved him, he literally stole the bride and he's ecstatic about it.

She keeps moving her hands anxiously, from her dress to her hair and back, completely flustered. "I can't believe we did that, you stood up in the middle of my wedding and told me you loved me and I ran off with you, I ran off my wedding... I can't believe I did that... I can't... what are we going to do?"

He sighs. "April calm down, we have a lot of things to figure out but..."

"Jackson just pull over the car," she says, her voice shaking.

Here comes, he thinks. "We j…"

"Jackson please, just pull over the car! Now! " she interrupts him near hysterics.

"Relax," he says as he stops by the side of the road. "Just calm down…"

"Calm down!?" She exclaims. "What are we doing? Is the… Is there a plan?"

"Is..? There's no plan! You think I would plan to ruin your wedding?" He's offended she would think that about him.

"No! No! That doesn't seem like you."

"All right, April look you…"

"I can't," she fights to remove her seat-belt.

"Don't..."

"I'm sorry. We can't do this," she manages to remove the belt. "I can't," she says apologetically before opening the door and leaving the car.

He remains seated for a moment and shakes his head exasperated before getting off the car.

"April get back in the car! You can't just walk back!" He yells after her as she marches in the direction they came from.

"Why?!" she yells back angrily.

"Bears?! I…"

She turns around. "Mathew doesn't deserve this! And Stephanie? What are we supposed to say to them? My parents? Your mother?"

"Oh my God!" he says horrified. "My mother!" He rubs wearily between his eyes with his hand. He forgot about his mother for a while, she is going to kill him.

"How do we explain that we just destroyed two perfectly lovely people so that we could… what? Date?" April continues.

"Okay, best solution is never to speak to any of them ever again," he states.

The look she gives him says it all. "Or?"

"Or… we get married. I don't… I…" he raises his arm in frustration.

"Cause that's easier to explain!"

"No," he tells her with a serious expression. "No, cause you are right. All right, I don't want to just date, April I want the whole damn thing. I… We could get to Lake Tahoe in thirteen hours, " he proposes.

He's aware he probably sounds crazy, but it feels right. He wants everything with her, he didn't interrupt her wedding just to date her, he wants to be able to call her his wife and to wake up with her every morning, to make her laugh and smile all the time. He wants to make love to her until they collapse from exhaustion. He wants her, all of her.

"How do you know that?" She asks surprised.

"Do you wanna get into that right now?"

"No."

"No, you don't wanna get into that or no, you don't wanna get married?" He asks.

She stands there looking at him a smile threatening to come out, she loves him so much. After everything they put themselves through, she still loves him and wants to be with him consequences be damned.

He raises his arms in question.

"Yes!" She shouts raising her arms in response, she races towards him, "yes!"

April throws herself in Jackson's arms, he promptly catches her spinning her around as they smile with joy, he lets her fall gently on her feet before kissing her deeply.

They break apart and run towards the car and the next part of their journey.

"So, Lake Tahoe, huh?" She says after a while.

He glances at her, "yeah."

"Are you going to explain now?"

He grins, "nope."

She smacks him lightly on the arm,"tell me!"

"What do I get out if it?" he teases.

April rolls her eyes. "You get to marry me, so I think you get the better end of the bargain."

He smiles. "Yeah, I'm not really sure about that, maybe you can think of something else, like..."

She punches him again, "just tell me, you jackass."

"Hey! We are not even married and you are already bossing me around," he complains.

"Get used to it, now tell me!"

He shrugs, not sure if it's the right time to talk about these things. "When we had the pregnancy scare and decided to get married you said you wanted a field with flowers and butterflies, I did a little research and well you know, it was a little far but well it doesn't matter now. I'm not even sure we could get any of those things in such short notice."

He feels kind of embarrassed, telling her this reveals how much thought he put into marriage at the time and then she dismissed it so easily.

April is stunned, _he was all in_ after all and she screwed everything up with her reaction. "Jackson, I'm really sorry for the way I reacted when we found out there was no baby, I was scared and felt relieved we didn't have to get married out of obligation, I didn't want you to feel trapped and resent me or the baby later..."

"I know and I'm sorry too," he reaches for her hand, "for walking out on you. I was hurt, you said you wanted a husband and babies, but your reaction made me feel like you didn't want any of that with me, like I wasn't good enough. So, I decided to end it before I got in too deep, but it was already too late. I tried to get over you, I told myself I was but... well you know how that turned out."

April puts her other hand on top of his and bringing it to rest on her lap she holds it between hers. "We made a huge mess and hurt a lot of people in the process and though I feel terrible about that, I can't help but to be really happy. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No," he shakes his head, eyes still on the road, "sometimes you make mistakes and unintentionally hurt people, if you were a terrible person you wouldn't care. I don't regret what I did, just wish that I've done it sooner, before you walked down that aisle, but I couldn't let you get through with it without knowing that I love you. I wasn't even sure you would say yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? The day of the storm, when the bus exploded I was so scared, I told you then, how I felt about you and you rejected me, you were so angry with me." Maybe they could have avoided so much pain and suffering for so many people.

He sighs, this is not where he wanted to have this conversation, seeing a rest stop ahead he decides to stop, it's better to focus his attention in one thing at a time, driving at night while having this discussion with her is not a good idea.

"I was hurt," he says once he parks the car, "I knew I loved you then, but you had just agreed to marry another guy and yet you were there, telling me you wanted me and to give you a reason not to get married. It pissed me off, you were so callous, with my feelings and even Mathew's..."

She swallows, the guilt crushing her inside. "I'm really sorry, I'm a horrible..."

He rests his hand on her arm, "no, just listen, I was angry, but I was also scared. What if I'd told you to not get married because I loved you and I wanted you, what if I put myself out there again and then you decided you wanted to stay with Mathew after all and you were just confused because you though I could have died. I couldn't take the risk."

"Oh," she looks down at her clasped hands on her lap. She didn't think about that from his point of view, she just interpreted his rejection as meaning he'd moved on. And then, after everything she said to Jackson she decided to continue with her engagement with Mathew.

Jackson huffs, "what was I supposed to think April? You said yes to his proposal after knowing him for how long? You didn't want that with me, but you were ecstatic about marrying him. I thought you moved on and just got scared when things got too real and then you carried on with your wedding plans after all."

Anger flares at his words, "you moved on before me, you got involved with Stephanie just after we'd broken up." He might be accurate about a lot of things, but he has no right reproaching her moving on with her life.

"It's not the same."

"It's exactly the same, how do you think that felt? You dumped me and got it on with an intern like a week later," she points out. It bothered her more than she wanted to admit, on top of losing her lover, she also lost her best friend and she had to hear about him and his new "buddy", who she had to see on a daily basis.

"It wasn't a week," he protests.

April rolls her eyes, "it doesn't matter, you got over me so quickly it led me to believe the feelings you claimed to have for me were not very strong after all and you'd proposed to me Jackson, how was I supposed to feel? It hurt, it was excruciating knowing I was pining after you and you were having sex with her all over the hospital."

She can't look him in the eye and instead focuses on her hands nervously twisting her skirt, she doesn't want him to see the resentment she feels about his relationship with Stephanie, she has no right to feel that way. They were nothing when he got involved with the other woman, but feelings are irrational. She resented him and more unfairly she resented the intern too.

His head falls back against the headrest before he turns to face her fully, "look it's not the same because as horrible as this sounds I don't have any feelings for her, I never have, she's a nice girl and I care about her but I don't love her and I don't even know how it got so serious because I never intended for that to happen, it was easy being with her, we were just having fun." He knows saying this makes him look like an asshole, which he probably is, but it's the truth.

"As opposed to how horrible and depressing it was to be with me?" April mutters dispirited.

"No," his hand presses against her cheek turning her to meet his eyes, "when we were together it was complicated, I felt things with you, things I never felt before and you didn't appear to feel the same, you were plagued with regret and ranting about how disgusting and wrong it was to sleep with me and how you failed in your faith. And when I told you I had feelings for you, you said nothing, then you were so relieved about not being pregnant and not having to marry me and now I know why, but at that time I felt like you didn't want me, it hurt me and I decided to walk away instead of getting in more deeply with a girl that didn't want me back."

She can see the truth of his words, his emotions are clearly written on his face. She hurt him deeply, her inexperience and the insecurities they both carried had caused so much pain, not only for them but for a lot of other people too.

April sighs holding his hand against her cheek, "we're idiots, so much pain could have been avoided if we'd just said what was on our minds."

He nods, "yes. I'm sorry for hurting you, I guess I was trying to get over you and I used her, I'm a jerk for getting involved with her but even more for letting it continue when I realized she was more invested than I was, I knew I would never feel anything for her, but it was easy, painless, so I settled."

"I'm even worse, I agreed to marry a guy knowing I had feelings for another," she admits shamefully, "and then left him at the altar."

"But you love him," Jackson comments, he doesn't want to admit it bothers him that she has feelings for another man.

She frowns, not sure how to explain her reasoning. "In a way, I thought I could learn to love him like he deserved because he's a really good person and he's almost perfect, you know. Everything I always thought I wanted and he liked me for me, we shared values and beliefs, he's what I should want, but he's not you. I don't just love you, I'm completely in love with you, I can't even explain how you make me feel," she smiles sadly, "who's the bigger jerk after all?"

"I guess we both are."

April throws herself into Jackson's arms hugging him tightly. "I love you so much," she says lips pressed against his neck, "I want to marry you, even if it's completely crazy I know is right."

He kisses her temple, "I love you too, something that feels this good can't be bad."

* * *

**AN: I know this has been done before like a million times, but I wanted to write my take on the whole runaway bride thing. I have the idea of continuing this, maybe write a glimpse of their wedding, honeymoon and first days as a married couple. What do you say? Sounds interesting? Leave a review if you'd like to read something like that.**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed to far, you make me want to keep writing. **


	10. Late nights

**AN: So I know I said I would write the wedding and honeymoon next, I lied. Just joking, I'm working on that, it'll be up in the next few days. **

**This one wasn't leaving my head, it pretty much wrote itself, I hope you enjoy the fluff. I'm really nervous about tonight's episode. I hope there's nothing seriously wrong with Japril's baby... **

* * *

**Late nights**

April hears the front door open and close and the jingle of the keys being hang on the hook, she smiles smugly, guess she won that one. She keeps mashing the potatoes as the sound of nearing footsteps announces Jackson's approach.

He presses close to her back, hands resting on her waist, lips brushing her cheek. "Hey, I missed you last night."

"Missed you too," she says turning sideways to receive his kiss, "but I thought you had surgery all night, you were gone when I got home this morning."

He pecks her lips again and puts a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah the surgery got rescheduled for earlier today so I came home last night after all. Relaxing day off?"

"Yes, I did laundry, read a little and took a nice long nap, it was heaven," she smiles. She loves her job, but having an entire day to do nothing is great too.

"Sounds like it," he murmurs rubbing his nose against hers, his hand tenderly traces small circles on her belly, "and how's this little one?"

She melts at his words, she finds the way he's been acting and talking to and about the baby lately really sweet. Her hand rests on top of his, "baby is good, behaved really well today, let me had all the rest I wanted."

"That's great," he comments before she presses her mouth to his kissing him hungrily, turning around she wraps her arms around his neck, he pushes her against the counter, hands tangling in her long hair as they continue to devour each other's mouths.

They break apart, ragged breaths mingling as they struggle for air. "I guess you really did miss me," he says teasingly.

She holds his gaze, mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, she truly loves his eyes. "You have no idea," April whispers.

"I think I do." The heated look he's giving her makes it clear he does. And she's very tempted to forget all about dinner and move on to dessert right away.

Before she can act on her impulses the kettle whistles interrupting them, damn she forgot about it. "Can you turn that off?" she asks tapping his chest lightly.

Jackson clears his throat, "right." He rounds the counter and does as she asked, April sighs deeply and turning around starts mashing the potatoes once again.

"How was girls night at Robbin's? Have fun?" Jackson asks grabbing a beer from the fridge.

She shrugs, "yeah, sort of. We cooked dinner and made jello moms for her to practice fetal surgery."

"Jello moms?" His eyebrows raise in confusion as he deftly uncaps the bottle and takes a long drink.

"Yes, anyway it was good," April continues, "then Callie showed up, she was kind of angry." She thinks about the uncomfortable interaction between the couple last night and she was right in the middle of it, the joy

Jackson frowns, "with you?"

April shakes her head. "No, I don't think so anyway, with Arizona or their situation, I don't know. They aren't talking to each other, they're in some sort of 'break', it's supposed to help them get through things."

"They're trying to fix things by not talking about them?" he inquires settling on a stool next to her.

Finished with the potatoes she pushes the bowl away before turning to face him fully, she rests her side on the counter. "No, I guess is like getting some space to work things out or something," she tries to explain, "don't say anything about it, I'm not really supposed to tell you." You're such a gossip, she says to herself, but well he's her husband.

He shrugs, "who would I tell?"

"It's sad, their relationship seems to be falling apart, but they're trying so hard to make it work," April distractedly traces the surface of the counter with her fingers, she's really worried about Arizona and Callie, she hopes they can make it work.

Her friend's problems also bring her own marital issues to mind.

"Is it still about the cheating?"

"I think that's just part of it, I don't know, there seem to be a lot of things that were swept under the carpet for too long and are now coming up," she bits her lip eyeing him nervously, "it scares me."

"Why?" he asks.

"They seemed to be so happy once and apparently Meredith and Shepherd are having problems too," she adds the little bit of gossip she heard around the hospital lately, "are all relationships destined to fall apart? What if it happens to us?" She wanders, finally allowing him to see what her real worries are about.

He takes her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Some relationships don't work out, others do, that's just life. That doesn't necessarily means it'll happen to us or to them," he says honestly, he could offer more reassuring words, but in this case he prefers to go with sincerity.

"And why not?" April demands, "we have so much to work out, I don't want us to ignore things until they blow up again."

"We're working through things April, there's not need to do it all in one day, is this about religion again?"

She shakes her head, "not just that."

"I thought we reached a compromise," he continues, "I'll go to church with you, we'll teach our children both of our beliefs and then when they're old enough they get to decide what to believe in, wasn't that the deal?"

April sighs aware that he's right, they made a compromise but she knows is not going to be without difficulties, it would be so much easier if they agreed on mayor things.

"Yeah I know," she concedes, "but you know me, I worry and tend to freak out a lot. There's still a ton of other stuff."

He cups her cheek, his thumb softly tracing her delicate skin. "There'll always be, but I believe we'll be fine," he smiles. "Nobody knows what will happen in the future, but I have faith in us."

"You're sweet," she says pressing a kiss against his palm.

Jackson winks at her and tugs on her arm bringing her between his spread thighs, hugging her tightly against him. He runs his hands up and down her back and presses a kiss to her temple. She melts in his embrace and nuzzles her face against his shoulder.

"By the way," she mumbles, "if you ever cheat on me, I'll kill you, not joking."

He chuckles, "duly noted."

"And I'll burn all your shoes."

He rolls his eyes amused and lightly kisses forehead. "Now that you brought in the shoes I wouldn't dare."

"Okay smartass," she hits his side playfully. "How about gnocchi for dinner?" she says pushing away from him.

"Sounds great. Need any help? I'm a great kitchen assistant."

"You can chop the onions," she quickly slides them his way along with a knife and cutting board before adding, "I don't feel like crying. I'll take care of the rest."

"Wuss."

She huffs walking around the counter, "we'll see who ends up crying like a little baby."

"Not me."

She says nothing in return, adding the rest of the ingredients she begins to ensemble the gnocchi. Her healthy conscious side tells her that she should have used spinach instead of potatoes, too late now.

She sneaks glances at Jackson working silently in front of her, she purses her lips to keep herself from laughing at him when she notices him blinking more frequently as his eyes start to burn.

"Shit," he mumbles blinking furiously.

She chuckles, "is that a tear I see?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Half asleep he feels April raise his arm from around her waist and move away from him, "you okay?" he mutters.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," she whispers.

He blinks adjusting his eyes to the dim light, he watches her silhouette leave the bed, "where are you going?"

"Be right back," she says quickly leaving the room.

He turns around already dozing off, imagining how she'll return complaining about pregnancy and small bladders.

Probably less than five minutes later he opens his eyes again, wide awake this time, he knows she's not back yet. He listens carefully hoping to hear her light footsteps approaching, the sound of doors opening and closing reaches his ears instead.

The clock on the nightstand reads one am, what could she possibly be doing at this hour? Worried there might be something wrong he quickly gets up and follows the sounds to the kitchen where he finds his wife going through cabinets.

"April, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," she says not looking away from the drawer she's searching.

"Really?" That's the cutlery drawer he wants to add, but chooses not to be a smartass for once.

Closing the drawer she glares at him, "don't look at me like that, it's all your child's fault, I'm hungry all the time."

"I didn't say a thing," he says quickly raising his hands up in defense. So much for not being a smartass, he can't win lately.

She huffs opening another drawer, "you were thinking it, I want something sweet, I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

"I think there are some chocolate bars in the fridge," he suggests walking towards it and opening the door to look for them. He opts not to mention that craving is not the same as hunger, some wise people gave him the advice of not pissing off the pregnant lady, he's trying to follow it to the letter.

"Not anymore," she pouts a light blush covering her cheeks, "I ate the last of those yesterday."

Surprised he raises his eyebrows, "you did? All of them?"

"Not all at once!" she says quickly. "What? Are you afraid I'll get fat? I'm supposed to gain weight you know."

"April, nobody's calling you fat," he suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at her. "You aren't fat, in fact the only way to tell you're pregnant is seeing you belly from the side."

"Some of my clothes don't fit anymore," she mumbles dejected closing the drawer in defeat.

He approaches her and wraps his arm around her, "it's completely normal, what do you want to eat?"

"Ice-cream, but I finished that too last weekend," she admits embarrassed.

He snickers. "Okay, I'll got get you some, what flavor?"

"Really?" She eyes him hopefully, "but it's one in the morning."

"Yeah, one of those twenty-four hours stores has to be open, right?"

"I'm going with you."

Knowing it's completely useless he doesn't even try to dissuade her, "get dressed."

* * *

"Damn it," he hits the steering wheel exasperated, "if they say twenty-four hours stores, they're supposed to be open twenty-four hours."

"Jackson let's just go back, this is the third one we've found closed," April says tiredly. She's almost over ice-cream at this point, almost.

He stubbornly shakes his head, "you're getting your ice-cream. Let's try at least one more."

Checking on her phone she gives him directions to another 'supposedly' twenty-four hours store nearby, she hopes this one is open, maybe the information on the page is old or they just have bad luck and everyone decided not to work tonight.

Fortunately, the next store is open and soon she finds herself in the ice-cream section in front of at least twenty different flavors to choose from, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peanut butter, cheesecake, it's so difficult to decide on just one.

"I don't know which one to choose," she says to Jackson, "you pick."

"Okay, let's see," he looks for a few seconds before grabbing a pint, "how about chocolate fudge, sounds good?"

Still watching the other options she nods not entirely convinced, "yeah..." Chocolate fudge sounds delicious, but now cheesecake sounds even better.

Picking up on her tone he smiles amused, "April, just pick the one you want."

"Strawberry cheesecake."

Opening the fridge he takes the one she chose.

"But you wanted the other one," she objects.

"We'll take both."

She bites her lips, "don't let me eat all of it."

As she turns to leave a bright label catches her eye, "oh look there's cotton candy! Never tried that one."

"Take that one too."

"I'm gonna get so fat," she sighs, but still grabs the cotton candy ice-cream.

Jackson chuckles, "I'll try to help you restrain yourself."

"Pfft, clearly you're my enabler," she comments as they walk towards the checkout.

"Looks that way," he playfully bumps his elbow with hers, "we'll compensate eating healthier the rest of the week. Deal?"

She grabs a pack of gummy bears from a shelf in passing and gives him an innocent smile, "deal."


End file.
